The Academy Boys
by Allenfairytail
Summary: One boy transfers to an all girls school to join a selected number of male students. With the student body being nothing but girls, will they survive the educational facility or will their raging hormones lead them astray.
1. New School New Semester

_**Hey Guys I'm here with another MLP story in mind and man its been a while but regardless I hope you guys enjoy.**_

Girls.

Girls.

Girls.

Girls.

Girls.

Girls.

Girls.

Girls.

Girls.

Girls.

This is the story of my life in high school.

"God… Dammit.."

*30 minutes earlier*

"If there's one thing I know about life is that life itself is a war… I personally found that out a little too early in life…. Before I even get the chance of growing up…"

The smell of eggs were filling the kitchen as I cooked breakfast for Flora and Rapunzel, whom were still upstairs in bed. I begin to turn on the t.v. to see the news. As I watched the weather forecast Flora and Rapunzel entered the kitchen with their school uniforms on which consistent of a pleated blue and black plaid jumper, white leggings that acts like socks and Mary Jane shoes.

Flora is the girl who has moonlight navy blue hair that is wavy and shoulder length and ocean blue eyes. Flora is the "bookworm type" being very intelligent for her age and as a result she tend to be more reserved and focus on her obtaining a thirst for knowledge.

Rapunzel is the girl who has honeysuckle colored hair braided into a long ponytail and scarlet red eyes possessing a few freckles on her face. Rapunzel is more the "innocent type" being very shy and and gentle towards others.

"G-good morning big brother!" Rapunzel greeted quietly with a small smile.

"Morning, Ace." Flora greeted in a formal matter.

I looked at the two girls with a smile. "Morning, you two!" I greeted with positive energy.

The girls got in their seats and began eating breakfast before I decided to engage them in a conversation while packing up my school supplies in my backpack.

"So, are you ready for your first day of school?"

Flora yawned a bit. "I am, but Rapunzel is still shaking in her shoes."

"I-I can't help it!" Rapunzel spoke up in a trembling voice, "I dunno if I'll be able to make friends on the first day of school…"

I patted Rapunzel head, "You'll be fine, Rapunzel." My nurturing nature did not disappoint as I saw a very bright smile from the shy girl.

After the girls finished up breakfast, all three of us left the house and walked towards the bus stop which thankfully for us is located at the end of the street we live on. They got on the bus and I waved at them as the bus drove away. With that taken care of I made my way towards Canterlot Academy, my new high school.

Yep, Life is hell, just like the old saying "war is hell…"

As I made my way towards Canterlot Academy let me inform you all about my past for a bit…

I lived with my childhood friend named Melody whom everyone here or almost anywhere that she's a successful pop star with many fans. Because of her busy schedule she tends to be away a lot leaving me to look after the twins Flora and Rapunzel. She does at least keep contact with me and does come home around the holidays but even then it was rare for her. So much for returning the favor for helping you back then when you're just a miserable person…

It's been like this since we were 12 years old and boy did Melody went to a lot of places.

After walking on for about 5 minutes I finally arrived at Canterlot Academy gate. I let out a large gulp before entering inside, preparing myself for my biggest life changing event up to now…

Sure little did I know… I was going to be in a completely new world… very different from the world I knew…

*Now to the present*

Standing outside in the main academy area stood a tall boy with medium length spiky black hair and golden honey eyes. He was wearing black boots, short sleeve shirt, a pair of navy blue jeans and a blue jean jacket over his t-shirt. He has a scar in a form of three large claw marks on his right eye. It was the narrator himself Ace. He looked in his surroundings and saw nothing but girls all dressed into their standard Canterlot Academy Uniform which consisted of pink skirts, low sleeve white button skirt and a blue jean jacket which is optional in case the weather be cold and such.

"Well, this is something I did not expect…." Ace mumbled.

As he walked, he could noticed at the glances the girls made to him but he gruffly ignored them. He then could hear a lot of gossips about another boy being on campus. The word "another" did cause Ace attention implying that there are other boys on the campus much to his curiosity, but decided to addressed his gut feeling later and make his way to the principal office as he entered the building.

Inside he looked at the map. "Okay, according to this map, the principal office should be a few blocks down here."

As he walked his way towards his destination, he passed a group of three girls. One girl had brilliant raspberry eyes and long curly luminous vivid orange hair with brilliant yellow streaks, the second had moderate mulberry eyes and moderate purple hair with light brilliant aquamarine streaks in a form of pigtails and the third girl had moderate raspberry eyes and light arctic blue hair with moderate persian blue stripes in a high ponytail with all three of them wearing red pendants around their necks.

When the two sides passed the three girls stopped and turned around to glance at the one who passed them continued onward. The girls with the pigtails spoke in shock. "Girls, am I daydreaming or was that a boy?"

"Let me see." The girl with the high ponytail pinch the girl with the pigtails earning her a scowl. "There! Did that help?"

"It did but you didn't have to pinch me so damn hard!"

"Hey remember the old saying pinch me I must be dreaming? I decided to take that advice at heart!"

"But girls, this is no daydream or illusion. That's definitely a boy," The girl with the curly hair added with a smirk. "Looks like we found some luck this year." The girls begin to follow Ace's trail.

Meanwhile Ace was still hopelessly looking at the map for the principal office. "Okay… just up ahead on the corner and make a right and I should…"

Ace lowered his map and suddenly his body felt an evil presence watching him but subconscious ignored his body responds as his mind was too occupied. As soon as he felt a warm humid air current hitting his right side of his neck his instincts and reflexes took over and his left hand swiftly went upward with his left leg followed suit causing whoever was behind him to fly upward for a split second before crashing down on the polished floor with a loud "THUD!".

"Eh?" The loud "Thud" causes Ace to snap from his trail of thought and turn around and saw the girl with the curly hair on the floor groaning in pain. The mere sight of seeing her made her panic.

"Ahh-?! So… Sorry! My body reacted on it's own!"

"Owww…." The girl with the curly hair was beginning to get up from that nasty fall.

"Here let me help you up." Ace offered his hand as towards the girl only to be rejected when his hand was slapped away.

"No thank you! Why did you surprisingly attack me?!" The girl with the curly hair was fuming and rightfully so, "Are you trying to kill me?!"

Ace blushed fiercely in shame and embarrassment and begin fidgeting his fingers, "Ah… Sorry…" Ace then let out a sigh before continuing on. "...But, but if somebody suddenly appeared behind you, it's only normal if not outright natural to throw them right?"

The girl with curly hair only looked at Ace with dismay and fuming anger, "What the hell is the matter with this boy who is like a top trained assassin..?!"

"Anyway, I'm sorry okay." Ace apologized as he didn't want to make a scene. The girl with curly hair then got up on her feet with her friends running towards her.

"Adagio! Are you okay?!" The girl with the high ponytail asked in worry while the other girl with pigtails confront Ace.

"Hey! What's the big idea knocking down Adagio like that, you bastard?!"

"I said it was unintentional," Ace defended himself as best as he can while maintaining his calm demeanor as best as he can, "Besides she did come up me from behind! My body reacted to danger."

The girl in the pigtails didn't buy his claim, "Yeah, sure it was unintentional."

"Well… Adagio did tiptoe as if he was trying to do something to him," The girl with the high ponytail pointed out causing the two girls to scowled at her. "What?"

Adagio sighed before facing turning her attention to Ace, "So, what's a guy like you doing here in an all girls school like this?"

Before Ace could answer, a woman's voice spoke up from a distance. "Ahh! You're finally here, Ace!"

The four looked at their right and saw an adult woman with long blue hair and blue eyes. "Vice Principal Luna!"

"Vice principal?" Ace mentally asked himself, while finally meeting one of the women who send his acceptance letter.

"Ahh, Adagio, Aria and Sonata! This is a first me seeing you being helpful and not causing trouble," Luna chuckled a bit. "But thank you for taking from your guys's time and escorting him."

"Uh miss, these three didn't actually volunteer…" Ace spoke in objection, only to be interrupted by Adagio herself.

"Oh, you are so adorable when you're clueless at that. You just like Sonata, only less of an airhead."

"HEY!" Sonata shouted, clearly fuming from being offended. Adagio ignored her friend's childish anguish and gave Ace a cute but seductive wink at him. Ace blushed pink, not from being flattered but from anger and embarrassment from being treated like a child.

Luna spoke, "Well, come to my office, Ace, and we'll talk."

"Okay. Well, if there's anything you need to know we'll be nearby!" Adagio said, as she and the other two girls watched Ace being escorted by the vice principal. As he followed Luna, Ace turned around to glance at Adagio and he gotten another wink from her causing Ace to immediately turn his head to the front immediately turning very pale in the process.

"What did I got myself into?" Ace gulped as he continued to follow Vice principal Luna into her office.

"Adagio, why the hell did you decided to lie to Vice Principal Luna?" Aria asked in confusion.

"Don't you get it, Aria? With another boy in school the playing field just got a lot more interesting. And since this school is 99.9 percent girls, almost all the student body would be on to him! By meeting him we got ourselves an edge that all the girls don't' have." Adagio replied with a devious smirk on his face.

"Ohh… I see what you mean." Aria too began to smirk along with Sonata.

"Plus, he's rather handsome for what's it worth." Adagio pointed out.

"I agree. There's something in that boy makes him…. mysterious." Sonata injected.

"Meh, I don't see it. Not yet anyway," Aria thought otherwise. "Maybe it's his scar on his right eye?

Suddenly, the trio heard the school bell rang. "Crap! We need to get to the cafeteria before we miss breakfast." Adagio called out to Sonata and Aria as the trio hastily went to the cafeteria. .

Meanwhile inside the principal office, an adult woman with magenta eyes and cyan, turquoise, azure and purple mixed hair is Principal Celestia sitting behind her desk with Ace standing before her. Vice Principal Luna is standing right by her side.

"Good Morning, Ace, and let my sister and I welcome you to Canterlot Academy." Celestia greeted.

"Gee, thanks." Ace deadpan thanked them, while trying to cover up his current mood as he's still reeling from his encounter with Adagio, Air and Sonata.

"Now we both understand how this can be a very new experience for you, but as long you followed the rules, treat your student peers with respect and don't cross the line then your time here should be comfortable and smooth sailing. Luna informed Ace.

"Yeah, I'll be sure to keep that info in mind for now on." Ace slowly nodded, while still being bothered from a few things in mind.

Celestia reacted into her desk and got out a schedule. "Now then this is your schedule. When you arrived at the boys dorm after school meet with the dorm adviser as they will assign you to a room."

"Oh? Okay then." Ace shrugged his shoulders as he ignored the last part of Celestia's words.

"And by tomorrow we should be able to have your male uniform selected for you wear on campus." Celestia continued.

"Ahh. Since it is an academy and not a public school I'm assuming that I'm gonna have wear a uniform 24/7 eh?" Ace asked in a matter of fact but complained tone.

"Yeah, Ace, those are the rules after all." Celestia replied firmly earning a sigh from the young boy.

"Sigh… I figured as much," Ace mentally said as he rolled his eyes in slight annoyance even though he shouldn't done it in front of the principal. "As you wish Celestia."

"Good to know that you're complying to the rules here. With that out of the way Luna will now escort you to your first class.

Luna walked up to his side, "Shall we go, Ace?" she asked the melancholy boy.

"I suppose so," Ace said before he had two things he want to ask first before he go. "Actually I have two questions to ask you."

"Ask away then Ace." Celestia nodded as she began to listen.

"Is this really an all girls school? If so I was never informed about that fact." Ace spoke in matter that wasn't outright rude but in a firm matter as he cross his arms.

Celestia chuckled and begin to tease the young boy a bit. "The reason I didn't inform you about that Canterlot Academy is almost an all girl academy."

"Almost, ma'am?" Ace did a slight double take from her words.

Luna chimed in, "What my sister meant is that you will not be the only boy in this school as there are four other boys who attended here."

"Oh really now? That would explain things a bit." Ace said as he felt a bit ease with the knowledge that he won't be the only male student here.

"Now what was the other question you had in mind asking me?" Celestia asked.

"OH! My second question is that I noticed there were two large buildings over there." Ace pointed out the window with the two women followed where we was pointing at. "What are those two buildings anyway?"

"Those are the students dorms where all the students stay." Celestia replied.

Ace was caught off guard. "Dorm you say? Wait, this school has a dorm?!"

"Why yes we have dorm, Ace." Luna replied with a smile.

"And it its where you will be living for the whole school year," Celestia added, "You didn't hear the part of me saying that you have to meet your dorm adviser after school?"

"Wa-wa-wa-wa-wait a minute here," Ace stuttered as he waved his hands trying to find the proper words to address his thoughts. "Do I have to live on campus? After all I have two younger sisters and I do live nearby the campus. Is there anyway I can bypass this restriction to some degree or form?"

"Well the rules do required for the students to live on campus regardless how far or close the students live but given on your unique circumstances, I think I can make an exception. Since students are allowed to leave the campus after school you can go pick up your siblings and bring them to your home and you're free to do whatever you wish. As long as you come back to the campus before bed time which will be nine o'clock you should be okay."

"Okay that can work." Ace agreed.

"Is that all, Ace?" Celestia asked.

Ace nodded his head. "I think thats it. But I do need to go home after school to get my things."

"Glad to came an agreement here. Be sure you come back before nine o'clock tonight, Ace. " Celestia smiled, as she watched her younger sister and Ace getting up. Before they left, Celestia has one more final thing to say.

"Oh, and, Ace…. Do your best and not go girl crazy with my students like my students like my dreadful nephew." She teased as she chuckled causing a tick mark to form on Ace's forehead.

"Do I look like the type of person who will go all commando and pervert towards girls?!" Of course Ace didn't say that out loud but god damn he did felt the urge to yell the words that screamed in his mind. Instead he decided to secretly bit his lip and turn his head to face Celestia all while suppressing his anger.

"I wouldn't dream it of that ever happening, ma'am."

As Vice principal Luna and Ace walked through the hallway, the boy let out an fuming sigh, "Boy your sister sure do have a sense of humor."

"You're telling me, Ace. She's been having that humor since childhood and throughout our teenage years. It wasn't always the bad side kind of jokes but still she can nevertheless can really mess with people with her quirks at times." Luna explained.

"No kidding considering that Principal Celestia never informed me of the academy being an all girls facility. Well she did corrected me that there are four other boys attending here so that helps but she could at least let me know in the letter. I swear to God…. whenever I see the principal I will have a strong urge of punching her in the face." Ace mentally screamed inside his subconscious before suppressing his anger and let out another sigh.

"Your sister must have an enjoyment time of annoying the hell out you."

"Oh believe me, Ace. While her jokes was on the short but safe side there were a few jokes I could recall that really drove me up a wall.." Luna continue albeit in a bitter tone now.

"I would imagine siblings would to that to one another." Ace answered as trail in thought visualizing his twin sisters Flora and Rapunzel arguing a lot for as long as he could remember.

"But despite that, we love each other and get along like almost all sisters should."

"That's good to know." Ace smiled a bit.

They stopped dead in their tracks upon seeing a student carrying school supplies but for Ace it was a shocker to him; The student is a tall young man with short orange hair dark green eyes wearing his male school uniform which consists of blue jeaned jacket, white turtleneck shirt along with blue pants and judging how tall he is it appears to be a few years older than Ace. The male student turned around and saw the Vice Principal and Ace with him focusing his attention more on the latter.

"Ahh, good morning there, Big Macintosh." Vice principal greeted.

The tall boy bowed his head. "Ah morning there, Vice Principal. Who's this young fellow?"

"Big Macintosh, this is Ace." Luna replied.

"So you're the new boy that ah overheard from a lot of girls. Ah didn't think it was true but nevertheless welcome to the student body." Big Macintosh said, as he formed a big smiled that made Ace feel warm and welcomed.

"It seems that you already made a friend," Luna smiled. "Anyway, since Ace is his first day here would you be kindly to handle him?"

Big Macintosh nodded his head. "Eeyup. What class do you have now?"

Ace looked at his schedule. "Well according to my schedule here I have Phys. Ed."

"Great! Ah happened to be in P.E. as well. So it looks like were classmates." Big Mac smiled.

Luna clapped her hands in satisfaction. "Excellent! Well, I have to go now. Will you be fine on your own from here on out?"

"Yeah I'll be fine." Ace confidently replied.

"Well, I hope your first day of school goes nicely." Luna said as she walked back to her office.

With Luna gone now it leaves Ace alone with Big Macintosh as they head towards the P.E. aera. Knowing the silent treatment is starting to get awkward for the two of them Macintosh begin to speak.

"So… what's ya name?"

"Ace."

"Ahh a good name for ya."

Macintosh smiled as they resumed walking through the hallways. Just then Ace and Macintosh see a student standing the hallways. What was shocking for Ace is that is was another male student who appears to be flirting with a few girls. He has long light ember hair that covers the top part of his forehead and almost covering his light brilliant arctic blue eyes that was "sparkling with life". Although he is wearing the male school uniform like Big Macintosh there were several added adjustments that the boy made to make him stand out a bit such as wearing a huge light purple bow tie across his tuxedo-like up collar of his shirt, a white five petal flower sitting on his left side of his collar uniform shirt and wearing a light white grayish jacket that was clean and neat. He seems to be another student who appears to be around the same age as Ace.

The pretty boy caught a glimpse of the two and formed a smirk, "Hello there, farmer boy." He arrogantly flipped his hair a bit so he can see better.

"Morning there, skirt chaser…" Macintosh groaned from the boy's arrogant demeanor, "I see that yer taking some sweet time flirting girls. Again."

The pretty teen arrogantly snorted. "You're just jealous that you can't talk to girls without making a fool out of yourself." He got a glare from the southern boy which he ignored before facing Ace. "Oh? And who might you be? An outsider trying to get girls?!"

A tick mark appeared on Ace's forehead, "As if you pervert!"

The pretty teen gasped and did a double take from being insulted and called a pervert. "H-h-how dare you! Me a pervert? I am no such thing!"

Macintosh is snickering at this. "Try telling that to the Principal and the Vice for that matter."

"And to answer your question, I'm the new student here." Ace added.

"You?! A new student?! Impossible! You must be lying to between your teeth you filthy liar." The pretty teen call out to Ace.

"Go ahead and ask the principal yourself and see if i'm lying then." Ace challenged.

"Okay! I will then!" The pretty teen crossed his arms before seeing two pretty girls passing by. "Right after I'm done winning these lovely ladies hearts. Now if you excuse me." He walked towards the two girls with a charming smile and bucket load of overconfidence.

As Ace were staring at the young man dumbfounded Big Macintosh let out an annoying groan as he rolled his eyes. "That's Blueblood. So called number one ladies man on campus here."

"Pfft. He wish he was," Ace scoffed. "All he is an arrogant smart-ass the way I see it."

Big Macintosh laughed. "You took the words right out of mah mouth! He's pretty much that! Ah hope your not a skirt chaser."

"Hell no I'm not a skirt chaser," Ace firmly pointed out. "Don't worry about me."

"That's good. Ah'm glad you not one." Macintosh let out a sigh of relief before passing on by. As they exited the building Ace looked around the area and caught a glimpse of the Cafe building that they were coming up to. Before long the two boys hear a voice.

"Macintosh!"

The two boys turned around and saw another student in a form of a young boy who had short spiky hair that is moderate sap green mixed and blended with light purple and his eyes are chartreuse green. Given how short he is compare to Ace he looks to be younger than him by a year and like Macintosh he too is wearing his male school uniform.

Upon seeing the young boy Macintosh formed a smile on his face. "Ah, Spike! Having trouble there with one of the vending machines?"

The young boy grunted. "Yeah, the vending machine is not taking my dollar bill for some reason."

Ace reached out to help the young boy. "Here let me see."

Ace took the dollar bill and rub it on his pants leg to straighten it out and then inserted inside the vending machine. Much to the boy's shock it took the dollar.

"Awesome!" The young boy quickly push the button on the drink of his choosing and he got his drink.

"Thanks for helping me!" Spike smiled before cocking brow. "Who are you anyway? I don't think we met before."

"Its because we haven't," Ace replied. "Name's Ace and I'm a new student here."

Spike's eyes sparkled in excitement. "So cool! The name's Spike!" He reached out and shook Ace's hand.

Ace shook back, "Nice to meet you, Spike. I hope we can become friends especially in a school like this since 99.9 percent of the student body is made up of girls."

"I know what you mean, Ace," Spike agreed causing Ace to cock an eyebrow in shock. "You will feel like you're in paradise being surrounded by cute and hot girls!"

Ace sweatdropped. "Uh…"

A tick mark appear on Macintosh's head. "Spike, don't encourage Ace to be like Blueblood. Please, one is bad enough. But two? That would be every girl's nightmare come true!"

"I'm not encouraging Ace just stating facts and you can't deny how lucky we are for being enrolled in school filled with hotties," Spike let out a slight perverted smile while blushing red from infatuation and daydreaming, "We must be in heaven! Right guys?"

Both Ace and Mac looked at Spike with a glare with the latter hastily pushing Ace towards the direction where they need to be leaving Spike by himself.

"Right, guys? Guys?" Spike was getting the cold shoulder obvious.

As the two teens leave Spike by himself Big Macintosh let out a sigh as they walked. "Please excuse, Spike. Sometimes he can't help himself."

"It's okay, Macintosh, but I see what Spike is talking about from his perspective. But regardless I'm not going to be fantasizing girls twenty four seven." Ace said in a huff. This earn a bright smile from Macintosh.

"That's very relieving to hear." Big Mac said as they made their way towards the locker room as they passed the field where all the sports activity will be happening. Over there Ace and Macintosh saw yet another male student practicing soccer. He had long blue hair with three different shades of the same color of blue and purple eyes. And just like Macintosh, Blueblood and Spike he's also wearing his male uniform and he looks to be around the similar age gap with Macintosh.

Macintosh called out to the young man as he waved. "Shining Armor! Hey! We have a new student!"

Right on cue, the young man saw the two and ran towards them. "Hey Macintosh! How are you this morning, man?"

"Ah doing great."

"That's good to know," He then saw Ace right beside Macintosh. "Hello there, your the new student right?"

"Aye, yes I am. My name is Ace," Ace introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Shining Armor. Please to meet you. Don't think you're alone in a female dominant place like this. We're here for you," Shining Armor then form a suspicious but stern look. "Unless you're like Blueblood then we'll have a problem."

"Ah don't about that. He's in mah good graces so far," Macintosh chuckled upon thinking back earlier. "Get this Ace called that skirt chaser a pervert."

Shining Armor eye widened in shock before bursting out laughing. "Oh my god! Seriously?!"

"Eeyup! You should have seen his reaction! Absolutely Priceless!" Macintosh is now laughing alongside Shining and now Ace was well.

"Ace, you made a good first impression on your first day dude." Shining smiled brightly.

Ace shrugged, "I just told for what that skirt chaser is. Plain and simple."

"Well, you just earn my friendship already," Shining Armor said with welcoming smile. "Anyway where are you guys heading to?"

"The locker room since I have P.E. first period." Ace replied.

"Ahh! That means you're gonna be classmates along with me, Macintosh, my sister and the rest of her friends." Shining said with enthusiasm.

"You have a sister?" Ace asked.

"Yep. Her name is Twilight Sparkle." Shining Armor replied.

"Ah have a sister too as well. Applejack is her name." Macintosh added.

Ace nodded his head. "So do I. Twins sisters in fact and they goes by the name Rapunzel and Flora."

"Are both yer sisters students here Ace?" Big Mac asked.

"No they're not they are only around 8 years old." Ace pointed out before cocking an eyebrow. "Why did you ask?"

"Well this place used to be an all girls school." Shining Armor explained. "Until about a year ago where before Celestia and Luna decided to let us boys to attend but only from if we happened to be related with one of the students here."

Ace did a double take for by this revelation. "If that's true then… it means…"

"Yer the first and only male in the school who is an exception to this rule." Big Macintosh finished.

"Wow… I don't know how to feel about this you two…" Ace trialed off in shock before being patted on the shoulder by Shining Armor himself.

"Well, like I said, stick with us and you'll get used to it in no time flat." Shining Armor smiled.

Ace couldn't help but to feel at ease with Shining Armor's hospitality as Big Macintosh begin to speak, "Well, It's about time we go to the locker room cause class is about to start."

"I'll join with you guys in a minute. Right now I'm setting up the soccer field." Shining Armor said.

With that said Ace and Macintosh made their way to the destination. When they finally arrived at the locker room Ace was able to get his P.E. uniform despite waiting to get his school uniform. Him and Macintosh are currently in the locker room and Ace were very shocked how rather empty it was.

"Wow… Can't believe we have the locker room to ourselves," Ace said in shock for a bit. "This is a first."

"Eeyup." Macintosh spoke up casually as he got on his P.E. shirt.

"Sigh, I hope I don't attract unwanted attention." Ace soberly complained.

"That may be an impossibility, Ace," Macintosh sympathize with the new student. "But Ah think you should be fine as long you don't do anything stupid."

"Gee thanks for that lovely encouragement," Ace rolled his eyes, "Tell me something I don't know."

The two boys exited the locker room and make their way towards the track and field where they were told to have class. As they waited for the rest classmates and P.E. instructor to show Big Macintosh decided to engage in small talk with Ace.

"Our P.E. instructor is Ms. Artemis and she's one strict teacher. So I hope you can handle rough." Big Macintosh warned.

Ace only let out a confident smirk. "Heh, don't worry. I can handle tough."

"We'll see about that." Big Macintosh then noticed a figure coming towards them. It was clear that it was coach Artemis who had glowing long silver hair and amethyst colored eyes which surprisingly mix well with her hair giving off a rather intimidating appearance. She wear black jeans shorts white t-shirt and a small black jacket. She also had a whistle hanging on her neck and black sunglasses.

"Good Morning there Macintosh." The coach greeted before facing Ace. "Well well well. Looks like you're the male student who the Principal brought in I'm guessing?" She began with a smirk.

"Yep. That would be me. Ace," Ace answered. "And your Coach Artemis?"

"That's right kid. I will be your coach instructor." She introduced herself.

"Nice to meet you. It's very cool to be named after the Goddess of the Hunt, Forests, Hills, the Moon and Archery." Ace compliment.

"Ahh, so you know some Greek mythology huh, kid?" Artemis asked as she began inspecting his overall body build.

"Oh I know quite a bit of Greek mythology myself ma'am." Ace replied with a smile.

"From what I can see, you are surprisingly in shape and that scar on your right eye, it tells me that your rough around the edges. But looks can be deceiving after all so let's see if you can handle my training regime shall we?" She smirked, causing Ace to smile confidently, as he's not the type of person backing down a challenge.

"Oh I'm ready Coach Artemis." Big Macintosh's eyes widened from Ace's confidence while Coach Artemis smiled brightly.

"Heh, courage, wits and the inner drive to prove yourself. I like that!"

Soon enough after all the students arrive, which made of mostly girls, first period began. Just as they were about to begin, Artemis gathered the students at the bench for an announcement. Ace then noticed the stares he was the receiving as the mere sight of another boy in their presence shocked them causing the girls to gossiped among themselves.

"Isn't that the boy from outside who has that huge scar?"

"What in the world is he doing out here?"

"Omg…. He is so handsome…."

Ace didn't but shook his his head in annoyance while a tick mark begin to manifest on his forehead. He was then shaken up by a pair of hands landing on his shoulders. It was Coach Artemis herself.

"Okay before we begin I like to inform you all that today we have a new student be joining us!"

"New student?!" the girls minus Macintosh cried in confuse unison.

Coach Artemis nodded her head in confirmation. "Yep! Up until this school year only a few boys attended this academy due to the fact they were related to one of the students attending here. This young is the first person who break this so called sacred trend."

All the girls looked at Ace with a mixture of shock and curiously while Ace couldn't help to be nervous and annoyed at the same time by the matter Artemis spoke how he was the one person who's the exception of attending school without being related to any of the students here and the unwanted attention he's receiving because of it.

"You're making it sound like I have broken a sacred rule and I'm going to go to hell or have eternal damnation rain down upon me."

Artemis continued on. "With that said girls the higher ups have decided to take into consideration that the academy becoming a co-ed. They decided to bring this tough cookie here as an unfortunate soul to be their personal guinea pig to experiment so their idea can put to the ultimate test if you will."

Everyone including Macintosh sweat dropped at Artemis from her straightforward and blunt words. As for Ace himself he just facepalmed and shook his head in irritation with three tick marks surfacing, with two on his forehead and one on his hair.

"Geez! You didn't have to put in a such a blunt and harsh matter!"

Artemis patted Ace's shoulder. "Everyone, this is Ace; your new classmate!"

Ace stood up before letting out a sigh with his hand covering his left side his face still feeling the sting of irritation from Artemis's words.

"A pleasure to meet you all." Ace greeted them respectively as best as he could but half of his tone could sense irritation and annoyance.

"Now in order for this experiment to work both the Principal and Vice Principal expects everyone treat this guinea pig of theirs with respect," Artemis said. Then she saw a student raising their hand. "Yes Octavia?"

"How much time did the Principal give for her decide?" The girl asked.

"Until the end of the school year girls," Artemis replied. "If things goes well for the student body and the staff, she they will have the final say in the matter."

Ace spoke up, "I know this is very awkward for you girls having the first boy who broke this quote on quote sacred rule of yours, but trust me ladies I'm unlike that skirt chasing pervert Blueblood."

Some of the girls snickered at Ace words while a few literally burst out laughing. Even Macintosh and Artemis herself snickered as well.

"Omg, he literally just called Blueblood a pervert!"

"Handsome and tough. I like him already."

Artemis stopped laughing so she can begin class. "Alright everyone, what do you have to say for our new student?"

The students bowed their heads. "Welcome to Canterlot Academy, Ace."

Ace couldn't help but to smile at his fellow peers warm hospitality as Artemis spoke, "Now then lets all head to the track and field so we can begin."

Some of the girls groaned from dread, not keen on running track all period. As everyone made their way there Ace noticed that he was getting looks from the girls ranging from wonder, smiles to downright lustful smirks and winks which sends his blood pressure up in annoyance not from his hormones and for good reason since he remember Macintosh words of that not attracting attention would be an impossibility, stemmed from how small the populace of boys attending. He can now feel the enormous pressure of maintain a good reputation and not go crazy from an hormone overload and become a near copy of his fellow classmate Blueblood. The near thought of that happening to him send morbid chills down his spine.

In fact he was so deeply in his thoughts and trying to ignore the looks that the girls were giving him that he didn't noticed that there was a girl were standing in front of him and didn't take long to bump into her.

"Hi there, cutie!" the girl happily greeted.

"Ahh!" Ace jumped a bit from being startled and then looked at the girl who made him spooked. It was young girl who appears around Ace's age with long dark pink curly loose poofy hair and bluish cyan eyes. She had the biggest smile on her face which Ace finds it distracting as hell.

"Uh, can I help you?" Ace asked.

"So you're Ace huh? That's such a cute name for a cutie like you."

Ace blushed. "A-are you flirting with me, miss?"

"You're catching on cutie!" The girl giggled as she was pulled back by another student.

"Sorry about that, pal. She has a tendency of doing that around new faces."

"Ugh, you don't say huh?" Ace sighed as he began to meet 5 other girls.

Aside from the pink haired girl that startled him, the second girl had long hair possessing six different colored stripes in her hair; brilliant red, brilliant orange, light yellow, moderate green,strong cyan and moderate violet like a rainbow and strong rose eyes, the third girl had long hair that is dark purple with a single pink streak in it and violent eyes, the fourth girl had long blonde hair in a shape of a long ponytail with a red rubber band at the bottom, moderate green eyes, freckles on her face wearing a cowboy hat on her head, the fifth girl had long "shiny rich" Indigo Purple, mixed and blended with dark violet, Azure eyes with light blue eyeliner with a three blue diamond hair clip on the right side of her hair, and the sixth girl had long pink hair that cover the left side of the face and strong cyan eyes.

"Oh these are your friends I take it?" Ace asked as he blinked a bit.

"Yes they are! The name's Pinkie Pie by the way."

"Well in case if your minds were too occupied staring at me to listen Artemis I'm Ace." Ace introduced himself. "And you are?"

"Well howdy there, Ace," The girl with the cowboy hat greeted, "Name's Applejack."

"Charmed and very delighted to be an acquaintance Ace," The girl with indigo purple hair smiled. "The name's Rarity."

"Hi there, Ace, my name is Twilight Sparkle but you can just call me by my first name." The girl with dark purple hair spoke

"H-hi A-Ace. My name is Fluttershy. Hope we can get along…" The girl with long pink hair stuttered as she had a sheepish expression and avoiding eye contact.

"Sup Ace! My name is Rainbow Dash!" The girl with rainbow colored her introduced herself in a rather boasting matter before grinning. "But seriously, I can't believe you called Blueblood a skirt chaser. I burst out laughing."

Ace shrugged, "Well he is one and I called him out being one."

Rainbow Dash roared in laughter. "BWHAHAHAHAHA! Priceless, hey I need to see you duke it out with Blueblood. I would pay ten bucks to see that come to fruition."

The girls gave Rainbow Dash a scowl look. Rainbow Dash shrugged at the stares, "What? Come on for what that bastard put up all the girls in the academy It's about time he lies in the bed he made!"

Rarity groaned "Ugh! Honestly Rainbow Dash there are other ways to deal with that jerk without resorting to barbaric methods."

"Anyway," Twilight chimed in order to cool the tension. "Hope you're ready to endure Ms. Artemis class. She's very strict about performance."

"Oh I'm ready at whatever she throws at me," Ace replied. "Speaking of which you and Applejack must be Shining Armor and Macintosh's sisters."

"You've met mah brother?" Applejack asked while Twilight gave Ace a similar look.

Ace nodded his head. "Yes I have. They were nice towards me but they were concerned about me if I was a pervert."

Twilight face palmed as two tick marks appeared on her forehead. "Jeez! My brother can't see that I can take care of myself. Ace, I'm so sorry about my brother."

"Me too, Ace." Applejack apologized.

Ace chuckled, "Don't worry about it you two. Both of them told me that I'm cool so you two can rest easy."

"Oh, thank goodness." Twilight sighed in relief. "That reminds me, where is Shining Armor anyway?"

"Given that he isn't here now I'm assuming he's still setting up the soccer field." Ace replied.

"Oh okay. Thanks for the info, Ace." A smile formed on Twilight's face with Ace smiled back.

With a single whistle blow from, class officially began. The whole class was jogging around the track with Rainbow Dash and much to the surprise of everyone Ace as well, in the front of the class. The girls along with Macintosh were in the middle of the group jogging as Artemis called out to them, "Lets go you wimps, hustle it up!"

Rainbow Dash and Ace were neck and neck with each other. Rainbow Dash spoke up, "Heh I can see that you can keep up with me."

"Likewise. I'm the type the person who rarely turn down a challenge."

As Ace and Rainbow Dash were blazing the track with ease the rest of the girls were jogging completely dumbfounded by Ace being on par with Rainbow Dash.

"Oh my goodness. Ace is keeping up with Rainbow Dash!" Rarity gasped.

"No kidding! Look like Rainbow Dash just found some competition this year." Twilight added.

"Look like Ace was backing up his words." Big Macintosh said as he joined in the conversation.

"What do you mean, Macintosh?" Applejack asked her brother.

"When ah inform about the fella about strict Artemis is Ace didn't get scared from it," Macintosh replied, "Instead he smiled confidently and said that he'll take on anything she throw at him."

"Wow… he's very bold for his age." Fluttershy said in awe of Ace's confidence.

"I can foresee Ace will do well in this class." Pinkie Pie grinned.

Artemis called out the middle group, "Hey less talking and more running!"

"Yes Artemis!" The gang cried as they continue running.

For the rest of the period Artemis made the class doing other familiar exercises to get them into shape for the stuff she has the class planned for the near future. During those exercises the three other boys, Shining Armor, Spike and Blueblood showed up for class. Since Artemis knew that Shining Armor was busy setting up the soccer field and everything he was spared from any trouble but Spike and Blueblood were not so lucky. After a minute of making a scene by berating them for their tardiness she made them run laps until their legs fall off leaving the students resuming where they left off with Shining Armor joining in.

When class finally ended, Artemis called, "All right everyone, you can go ahead and hit the showers," the girls left leaving Ace, Macintosh and Shining Armor. As the boys begin leaving Artemis called out to them. "Ace, nice job out there. Looks like I was wrong to doubt you."

Ace smiled. "Thanks Coach Artemis. I'm glad that I was able to prove that I can endure your training regime."

"Don't get ahead of yourself now Ace," Artemis spoke in a stern voice, "This is the just the first day and things will get harder in the upcoming months so you better keep your toes up twinkle toes."

"Oh I will." Ace said full of confidence causing Artemis to smirk.

"That's what I like to hear from you, Anyway hope the rest of your first day goes smoothly."

Artemis dismissed Ace and soon enough he, Macintosh and Shining Armor were in the locker room with each other showing, "Hey Ace you were pretty great out there." Macintosh spoke as he washed his hair.

"Thanks." Ace said.

"I'm surprised you've managed to hang on in P.E. today," Shining Armor spoke as he scrap under his right armpit. "I guess that scar on your right eye weren't for show then."

Ace couldn't help but to give Shining Armor an intense glare by bringing his scar in the conversation. Shining Armor quickly realized that he hit a nerve in his new friend. "I-I'm sorry Ace. I shouldn't have bring that up."

Ace just sighed, "It's okay Shining Armor. Anyway, can I ask you two something?"

"Sure fella." Macintosh said.

"Anything you need Ace." Shining Armor added.

"It's... no never mind," Ace shocked his head. "Forget I asked."

"Are you sure Ace?" Macintosh gave him a look of concern.

"Yeah don't worry about it."

Just then the two heard the door being opened revealing two familiar faces drenched in sweat.

"Ahh Spike and the skirt chasing pervert have arrived," Ace commented, "How was running around the track for 15 times go?"

"Absolutely terrible!" Spike was the first to comment as he made his way to his locker and fell on the bench since his legs gave out on him.

"I can't believe I was forced to do something that I deemed cruel and usual punishment!" Blueblood fumed as his collapse as well from fatigue, "That woman have no heart!"

Shining Armor huffed at Blueblood. "Look who's talking hypocrite. Say that to the girls you've been flirting to."

"What did you just call me?" Blueblood raised his voice in anger.

"Shining just call you hypocrite," Macintosh replied. "And ah think he's not too far of the fact."

Blueblood groaned in annoyance as he wanted get up and do something to Shining Armor but couldn't because of two things; one he was tired from running track and as a result he's deprived of stamina and two; he's very aware that Shining Armor is stronger than him so any attempts of fighting him would end in humiliation.

The boys clean themselves from all the sweat they generated from P.E. and changed back into their uniforms with the exception of Ace as he put back his normal clothes on. When they are finished they waited outside the building.

"Why are you hanging out with us Blueblood?" Ace asked.

"Because I want to prove that as the new fish out of water you have no game to score girls like me." Blueblood replied with vanity in his voice.

"Don't listen to this guy Ace." Shining Armor patted his shoulder. "He's just trying to beat your down cause you are the new kid in town."

Ace promptly sighed. "Why am I surprised by this?"

"Don't worry Ace." Macintosh encouraged Ace not to be down from the position he is. "It's not that bad."

Spike spoke up, "Yeah if their any consolation, these girls might want to flirt with you and before you know it you'll be having two handful off boobs!" Spike smiled pervertedly as he smiled and blushed with anticipation.

Ace just gave Spike a deadpan look, Shining smack him upside the head and scolding him while doing so and Macintosh just shigh and shook his head. Blueblood on the other hand was busy staring passing by girls with a smirk on his face.

After two class periods it was time for lunch, and all the students were in the cafeteria of the building getting lunch. Ace entered and saw the cafeteria is gargantuous. Luckily for Ace he don't have to get in line as he brought his own lunch that is wrapped up nicely inside his backpack.

"Ugh hope they serving up something that I like today." Spike said in a hopeful tone.

"Well, thankfully I don't have to get in line because I bought my own lunch today." Ace replied with a intellect smirk.

"Lucky you dude." Shining Armor sighed with a bit of envy. "Look like three of us gonna have to get in line. Ace, can you wait for us?"

Ace nodded his head and Ace, Shining and Spike got in line leaving the new student alone with Blueblood much to his dismay. As Ace rested his body leaning on the wall Blueblood spoke up.

"So Ace still think you have game to get these hot girls here on this campus?"

Ace gave him a look, "What are you talking about pervert?"

"You know what I'm talking about," Blueblood replied with a smirk, "Which type of girls are you into?"

A tick mark appeared on Ace's ahead as he shook his balled fist equipped with a blood vein being visible, "Seriously, skirt chaser, shut the hell up before I make you…"

Just then the two boys saw the other boys heading towards them with their lunch in hand. Spike spoke up, "Guys we found an empty table! Come on!"

Ace and Blueblood followed them and as they walked towards the table they were getting stares from many of the girls passing by.

"OH! There's Shining Armor! He's so handsome!"

"Big Macintosh is not too shabby. He has a nice looking ass."

"Eww! Why does Blueblood have to be with them?! We could be just fine without him!"

"OMG! Spike is so cute! Sigh, I wish I can have him as a younger brother. I would give him so many love and kisses."

Shining was blushing sheepishly, Macintosh's face was red as a cherry from how they commented that he has a nice butt, Blueblood was down in shock and then moping from the girls ridiculing him while Spike felt embarrassed by being treated like a little brother and not a real man as he wanted wounding his pride. Ace on the other was chuckling away trying his best not to burst out laughing.

"Wow…. you guys attracted a lot of attention." The boys glared at him at Ace muffling his giggles. Shining Armor then got an idea. He stood up and begin clearing his throat.

"Ladies, since we have gotten your attention here I would like to say that Ace the new student is happily sitting with us!" Shining Armor said with such enthusiasm. "I think it would be good for him to make him feel welcomed so how about you guys focus on your attention to him now!"

Ace spits out his soda from Shining Armor's speech. "What?!"

Before he could object Shining Armor many girls cheered with happiness and enthusiasm and made their way towards the boys table. It didn't took long for it to be crowded with girls that wanted to see and learn more about the new student.

"Oh my goodness! He's so cool…. *Sigh dreamily*"

"That scar on his right eye gives off the type of person who has a rather dark past."

"I know right… handsome but in a dark way. I like it!"

"Heh looks like things got heated up this year!"

Ace rested his head on his hands, completely morbid and fumed by the attention he's receiving. While this was happening Shining Armor smirked proudly of what he just did, Macintosh buried his head as he was chuckling and Spike burst out laughing at Ace's anguish. As for Blueblood he was fuming and moping from all the attention that Ace was receiving while a complete lack of interest towards him.

As Ace glared at the boys Shining Armor spoke up still retaining his smirk, "Welcome to Canterlot Academy, Ace."

"Hey since we have a lot of attention and you have none that's very unfair," Spike said with a huge cunning smile, "So it's only fair that you be included in all this isn't that right Macintosh?"

"Eeyup." Was all Macintosh said as he was still laughing.

"Gee thanks a lot you guys!" Ace said in a sarcastic manner, "You're the best guys that anybody can have!"

"Really, Ace?!" Spike asked as eyes begin to sparkle and two cute pink blushes appear on both his cheeks. "Aww your too nice!"

Ace groaned at Spike's ignorance and buried his head clearly fumed by the whole situation while thinking, "What world did I walk myself into…?"

 _ **And that's Chapter 1 ladies and gentlemen. Hope you enjoy more ideas I have in store for the boys)**_


	2. Settling In

_**And here's the second chapter everyone. Sorry for the wait. Hope you all enjoy.**_

Later in the afternoon at Canterlot Academy's home economics building, Ace is currently on his phone surfing on the internet since his home economics teacher Mr. Apollo is on his computer letting the students doing whatever they please due to just finishing up going through the class rules and possible assignments for the first week of school. Ace is still fuming from lunch because of Shining Armor's little stunt there. It's a good thing that he didn't have Armor in this otherwise his mood right now would have been a lot darker.

As Ace was preoccupied reading an article that caught his eye, he didn't hear a familiar voice calling out to him, "A-Ace."

Upon hearing his name being called Ace turned his head and meet an all too familiar face, "Hey, Fluttershy. Um, do you need anything?"

Fluttershy blushed upon making eye contact with Ace, "OH! Um…. I was hoping you can be my partner along with Pinkie Pie and Applejack for the assignments that we'll do this semester."

"Eh, sure I don't see why not." Ace agreed in a casual tone. This promoted Fluttershy to do a double take.

"R-really?"

"Is there a problem me joining you?"

"N-n-no. Is just that I thought you would object."

Ace let out a sigh, "Well, I would have but thankfully since I have you in first period along with you and the other girls I can see that I'm comfortable enough to join you."

Fluttershy let out a smile, "That's good, I'll let them both know that you said yes to all four of us being partners."

Ace nodded and Fluttershy walked towards Applejack's table where she and Pinkie Pie were chatting. He decided not to accompany with his new friends he made this morning since he feels that he'll get some unwanted attention in the process which is hard to do because the the majority of students are girls.

Speaking of girls, Ace begin to stare out the window thinking about the twins Flora and Rapunzel. While he knows that both of the girls can take care of themselves but a part of him couldn't help but to get a bit worried about them. He loved the twins to death and always do his best to make life comfortable and happy.

Just then the bell rang ending fifth period and the students left to get to their seventh period classes, while Ace made his way towards the principal office because as he took a glance at his schedule in his last class there wasn't a seventh period class there on his schedule. Thinking it was typo he decided to head to principal office so they can fix it.

Before long he heard his named being called by a familiar voice, "Ace!"

Ace turned his head and saw a few faces that he dreaded of meeting again, "Ugh… it's those three girls again."

Adagio, Aira, and Sonata were sitting on a nearby bench next to the vending machine relaxing and eating their snacks they likely purchase from the machines. Ace really didn't want to be bothered by the trio especially since what happened this morning. But after a moment of thought and against his judge he reluctantly walked his way towards the trio as didn't want to come across as being rude from ignoring them even if they made a fool out of him in front of Vice principal Luna.

The trio smiled as they saw Ace walking towards them. Sonata greeted the new student, "Afternoon there, handsome."

Ace rolled his eyes, "What do you guys want?"

Adagio frowned by Ace's melancholy attitude, "Now that's no way to act after we helped you this morning."

"Please, you didn't help at all," Ace retorted, "Now just cut to the chase so I can leave."

Aria gave Ace an intimidating and intense look on with two tick marks present on her forehead. "Why you ungrateful bastard…"

Before Aria did something that would escalate things Adagio put her hand on Aria shoulder. "Easy there, Aria, let me do the talking."

Aria reluctantly did what Adagio told and let out a sigh. Adagio then focus on her attention to Ace.

"Yeah, you're right, Ace. We didn't help you and I apologize for my behavior."

Ace then felt remorse from his harsh attitude that he displayed just now, and decided to ease up a bit, "Thanks… And I'm sorry for my bitter attitude."

This caused Adagio to smile, "Good! With that now behind us why don't you join us and talk!"

"I love too but I can't," Ace replied, "I need to see Vice Principal Luna about my schedule."

"What's wrong with it?" Sonata asked.

"I'm suppose to have seven classes but my schedule only showed six," Ace informed the trio, "I need to see the principal office about this typo."

"Ahh I see. That is a typo after all," Aria said before let out a smirk. "Or maybe it isn't, Ace…"

Ace raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

"It's possible that you don't have a seven period class at all." Sonata spoke up.

Ace couldn't make sense of Sonata words and only blinked, "What?"

"What my friends is trying to say is that there's a chance that you have a free period." Adagio replied with a bright smile.

"What? Really?!" Ace did a double take.

"Yes it maybe a possibility." Adagio confirmed.

"Wow, I need to see the Vice principal about this." Ace looked away as he scratched his cheek with a finger.

Adagio stood up from her seat, "We'll come with you!"

"We are?" Aria and Sonata asked in unison.

Ace shook his head, "I appreciate the helps ladies but I can do this myself."

Adagio raised her hand, "No we insist, Ace."

Ace was still about to insisted that he can do this himself but after seeing how Adagio really want to help he let out a sigh. "Alright, I don't see why not."

This caused Adagio to smile brightly. "Glad you let up Ace."

Ace, Adagio, Sonata and Aira headed their way to the main office. As they walked Aira was beside herself and listen to her music on her ipod while Ace and Adagio were engaging small talk. As for Sonata well, she was in the back secretly staring at Ace's ass.

"Wow…. Ace has a nice tight looking ass." A pink blush crept on her face and begin to drool going into pervert mode.

They arrived at the principal office after a few moments. When they got there they saw both Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna chatting amongst themselves in the middle of eating what appears to be their lunch.

"Oh, Ace. Afternoon there," Celestia greeted. "How is your first day so far?"

"It's fine," Ace replied. "Anyway, I have a little problem."

"Tell us what the problem is." Luna said.

"You see I only have six classes where I suppose to have seven," Ace got out his schedule and gave it to Luna, "I was hoping you can tell me what's my seventh class is?"

"Ahh, yes about that, Ace," Luna begin to chuckled a bit in amusement, "You don't have a seven period class so with that bearing in mind you have a free period."

"I'm sorry that I'm asking this but why?" Ace asked.

"Because it seemed you didn't need another class." Luna replied casually.

Ace shook his head in slight shock. "So that means I'm free?"

Celestia nodded her head and smiled, "Yes you are our free to do whatever you please. You can even leave the campus if you like."

Ace smiled at this, "T-thank you. Thank you so much."

"Your welcome, Ace," Luna smiled as well. "Think of it as a gift for doing so well last year."

Ace raised his eyebrow in confusion. "Did you say something Vice principal?"

"Oh nothing, Ace," Luna replied with a chuckle. "Is that all?"

"Yes that's all," Ace said he made his way towards the door, "You have a nice day."

Ace exited the main office and saw Adagio, Aria, and Sonata waiting for him, "Girls, you were right. I do have a free period after all."

This causes the trio to squeal in excitement which promotes Ace to give them a look. Sonata was the first to speak, "That's awesome, Ace!"

"Speaking of which I'm gonna go and leave the campus." Ace said.

"If that's the case why don't the four of us to go somewhere nice?" Adagio suggested.

Ace shook his head. "Sorry girls another time perhaps? I have to run a few errands today."

"Oh, okay, Ace, we understand." Adagio said, as she secretly frowned at Ace turning down her offer.

"I'll see you girls later, okay?"

The trio nodded their heads and waved at him, as Ace made his way towards the school gate where it was empty with only one staff woman who had long aqua colored hair and seaweed green eyes standing next to the gate which presumably to be the person who guards the gate to make sure no ones in or out without I.D or special permission.

As he approached the school gate, he was confronted by the staff. "Stop right there! You have your school I.D.?"

"Yes I do, miss." Ace got out his school Identification and his schedule so he can show her that he has a free period.

The staff scroll over his I.D and then his schedule before speaking, "Ahhh, you're the new student that started today."

"Yes I am miss." Ace replied.

"Well, it seems you one of the few people to have a free period," The woman replied, "But I need to contact to the Vice principal to confirm just to make sure. You don't mind, Ace?"

Ace shook his head understanding what need to be done, "By all means go ahead."

The woman contacted the Vice Principal via walkie talkie. After a few moments the lady then faced Ace with a smile on your face. "Well, Ace, you are right! You are free to leave the campus!"

Ace let out a sigh of relief. "Good. Thank you very much um…."

"OH! Call me Azure, dear," The woman introduced herself, "Before you go let me see your I.D. real quick."

Ace did just that and hand over his school I.D. to Azure watching her putting a small yellow sticker on the back of his I.D. before handling back to him.

"What did you do just now?" Ace asked, as he raised his eyebrow while looking the back of his school I.D.

"I put a yellow sticker on the back of your school I.D.," Azure replied, "It verifies that you have permission to leave the campus."

"Oh, okay," Ace nodded before speaking up, "Why bother giving me a sticker?"

"While I mostly be stationed here in the main gate there will times that I would be elsewhere so don't be surprised if I'm not here everyday. All you have you do is show them your sticker and you be good to go." Azure explained.

"Makes a lot of sense," Ace smiled, "Again thank you very Azure."

Azure smiled back at Ace, "Your very welcome, Ace. Hope you have a nice day and be sure to come back before nine!"

With a simple nod, Ace left the campus with a huge sigh of relief making his way into the city. The first day of school was, as Ace couldn't help but to admit, crazy. First period went by good despite receiving a lot of attention from his student peers no thanks to Coach Artemis and her straightforward personality. Third period was not so smooth sailing due to the fact that he was forced to pair up with Rainbow Dash and Rarity in math class and boy did they prevent him from getting as much progress done as he wanted because Rarity's variety of complaints and Rainbow Dash's goofing off antics distract the hell out of him. Lunch was without a doubt the worst time for him no thanks to Shining Armor's little stunt that he pulled in fact Ace is still partly fuming at Shining Armor now that he thought it. Fifth period was as the very least peaceful since the teacher was nice enough to let the students do whatever he pleased. After all he went through he's relieved to be the lucky ones on not having a seventh period class.

Ace was now getting on a bus that would take him to straight to the elementary school that the twins are attending. As the bus driver is in route and driving, Ace let out a yawn and begin to close his eyes and it didn't take long for him to fall asleep.

Meanwhile deeper inside the city lies Terraian Elementary School. It was surprisingly big and it was conveniently a few blocks away from the city's shopping area. Due to being the first day of school the teachers decided to let the kids out early much to every child's delight as most of them were playing while some of them were on the front sitting on the grass waiting for their guardians to arrive and take them home. A certain bashful girl was walking to the tallest tree.

"F-Flora! I've been looking for you." She was greeted in a form of a sigh.

"What is it, Rapunzel?" Flora sighed in annoyance from being disturbed from her daily reading. "Can't you see I'm reading?"

"I-I was wondering you and I can play tag?" Rapunzel asked quietly.

Flora gave her sister a rather irritable look, "Sorry I'm a bit busy as you can see. Why don't you ask the other kids to play with you?"

"I don't want to. They're mean to me and scary." Rapunzel replied somberly.

"Well, I don't know what to say, Rapunzel. Better get used to it because Ace won't be here until three thirty." Flora pointed as her eyes didn't leave the book she was reading.

Rapunzel let out a depressing sigh as she sat down on the grass with her head hanging down defeated and sad that no one not ever her own twin sister wants to play with her. It didn't take long for the loneliness to eat her up and made her cry a few tears out but she buried her head in her arms so she can muffled her cries to avoid being seen by the other kids and getting mocked for being a crybaby.

Ten minutes passed by quickly with Flora still reading her book without interruptions and Rapunzel was still sitting on the grass with her head still buried on in her arms before she lifted her head and saw a familiar face.

"B-big brother?!" Her answer were confirmed as she received a wave from Ace.

"Hey, Rapunzel!"

Immediately after hearing his voice the bashful girl bolted from her seat and ran towards Ace and jumped on his stomach. Ace formed a smile upon getting tackled by his younger sister.

"I see that you miss me, Rapunzel. How was school today?"

"Not so good," Rapunzel replied with sadness, "The other kids were mean and avoided me."

Ace frown at his sister words. "Aww, Rapunzel…" Then a light bulb appeared on top of Ace's head, "I have an idea how to make your day better."

Rapunzel's eyes lit up a bit in shock, "W-what is it then, big brother?" Ace gave her a smile.

"You'll see."

Later in the day long after school was now over at Canterlot academy Ace is finally at home along with Flora and Rapunzel relaxing in the living room with the patio door and windows open while they watched t.v. Ace took them out to eat at their favorite pizza parlor Rapunzel played a lot of arcade games with her brother participating while Flora was as usual tend to herself sitting and eating pizza as she continued to read her book in hand. All and all everyone, at least Rapunzel and Ace had a great time and the bashful girl soon put her bad day of school behind her and smiled due to Ace's loving nature.

"That was fun big brother!" Rapunzel smiled brightly as she yawned a bit due to having a now full stuffed stomach.

"Glad you girls enjoyed yourselves." Ace said as he went towards his room remembering what he needed to do before it got too late.

Rapunzel smiled as she watched her brother go to his room before laying her head down on a pillow while Flora got up on her feet and following Ace upstairs and into his room where she noticed a few small bags and a large suitcase sitting near the door and lots of clothes sitting on his bed with Ace himself is in the bathroom currently packing his toothbrush and other utensils.

It didn't take long for Flora to be noticed by Ace. "Hey, Flora, what's up?"

"Ace, what are you doing? What is all this?"

Ace let out a sigh knowing that there was no point to delay the inevitable, "Flora, I'm packing my clothes because I'm moving in the academy's dorm."

Flora did a double take, "W-what?"

"Trust me, I had a similar feeling like you are now when I discovered the academy has a dorm to boot," Ace pointed out, "Due to now being a student as of this semester the principal informed me that it is required that I live on campus grounds."

"Even though you live nearby the academy?!" Flora asked as she began fuming in anger while Ace let out a sigh.

"Yes even if I live nearby the campus."

"I-I can't believe this!" Flora shouted clearly not happy with the new adjustments, "You're leaving us!"

"Whoa, Flora, it's not like that!" Ace stated otherwise, "I'll come home everyday to check up on you two."

Flora looked away staring that the window before facing Ace blushing as she fidgeted her fingers, "Promise, Ace?"

"I can't make any promises, Flora, because it all depends my schedule but I will do my best." Ace replied, reassuring his distraught little sister as best he could.

"Okay, Ace," Flora sighed as she head towards the door, "I'll let you resume packing." Flora left the room leaving Ace alone to continue packing his things.

It was now late afternoon to early evening as the students were now settling in their respective dorm rooms however there were several girls that were relaxing on the lounge watching the news on the wide screen plasma t.v.

"Ahh finally some R and R!" Rainbow Dash let out a sigh in relief. Applejack nodded her head.

"Ah agree. It's nice to have some peace and quiet."

"Say, have anyone seen, Ace?" Fluttershy asked suddenly, as she thought about Ace back in six period and haven't saw him since.

"Now that you mentioned it, Fluttershy I haven't seen him since six period." Pinkie Pie added.

This caused Rarity to become worried a bit about Ace's well being, "You don't suppose something happen to him?"

Rainbow Dash shook her head, "Nah! After seeing how he can keep up with me at gym this morning I'm sure he'll be fine."

"I suppose you're right, Rainbow Dash," Twilight Sparkle said before adjusting her reading glasses, "Still I'm rather impressed that Ace could keep up with you."

Rainbow Dash sheepishly scratched the back of her head, "Heh, I'll admit I thought Ace would be a joke and ended up being physically weak like that skirt chaser Blueblood. But boy I was proven wrong! Yet part of me feel happy that I was wrong about Ace."

"Same here, Dash," Applejack agreed before speaking again. "But Ah can't help to think that Ace is a bit… reserved."

"What do you mean, Applejack?" Rarity raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"Well, Pinkie Pie, Shy, and Ah have him in our sixth period class together and despite making attempts of getting to know him that fella only say a few words and that was it." Applejack explained, causing Rainbow Dash, Rarity and Twilight did a double take upon hearing about the new student's attitude.

"Is that true?" Twilight asked.

"Yep. He was in his own little corner throughout the entire class until Fluttershy asked him to see if he wanted to be partners with us and judging what Fluttershy told us he agreed." Pinkie Pie replied with Fluttershy nodded her head in confirmation.

"Ace wasn't mean to me… A bit quiet thought but didn't seemed to be a bad person…" Fluttershy scratched her chin trying to think why Ace was quiet the whole sixth period until she came up with a possible answer, "I think Ace is quiet because of his position of being the only boy attending class who bypassed the big rule of boys attending only if they're related to any of the students here."

"You know, Fluttershy, that maybe it," Twilight pointed out, "After all he received a lot of attention from many girls here and Ace seemed repulsed by the them even annoyed unlike Blueblood who's the affection he received got into his head. Plus, Principal Celestia and Vice Principal Luna chose him to be the experiment to see if the school becoming co-ed be a good idea. Just thinking about it make me imagine the pressure he's going through and pressure like that can make most people a bit distant… perhaps stoic even."

All the girls begin to think about Ace's situation a bit and feel really bad about the circumstances that he's forced upon his shoulders. The girls decided that they should paid Ace a visit to make him feel welcomed here at Canterlot Academy and hopefully by doing that it would ease the burden off him a bit.

"You know what we should do girls?" Rainbow Dash suggested, "We should head over the boys dorm so we can see Ace and to inform him that he don't need to be scared of us."

"I thought the same thing as well." Rarity smiled.

"Let's do that tomorrow," Applejack said, "It's started to get dark right now and Ace have to see Shining Armor to assign his dorm room plus he have to set up his room and everything and that could take a while. By then it would be a little too late."

"Applejack is right," Fluttershy agreed, "Let's go to the boys dorm tomorrow." With everyone nodded their heads the girls gets comfortable and enjoy the rest of the evening laughing and having a good time.

Meanwhile in the boys dorm at the other side of the campus Shining Armor is currently in the lounge laying on a yellow bean bag watching television. Because there is only four boys, now five as of this semester due to Ace attending the boys dorm is always been quiet and empty and while this can make the building feel isolated and alone most of the time there is a positive side to this as a lack of boys meant that he, Spike, Big Mac and now Ace can sleep peacefully without any worry from nosy neighbors unless he counts Blueblood whenever he is in his room watching his soap opera...

"Ugh! When that happens… it's a nightmare!" Shining Armor shouted with morbid chills crawling down his spine in fact he was so emotionally in tune with his dreadful thoughts about one of Blueblood's hobbies that he didn't noticed Big Macintosh entered the lounge who just finished his workout from the gym.

"Hey, Shining Armor," The farm boy greeted with a smile before noticing his friend's distress. "Hey are you okay?"

Upon hearing his name being called Shining Armor shook his head clearing his thoughts, "Oh evening there, Big Macintosh, and yeah I'm fine."

Macintosh raised an eyebrow, "Are you sure? You seemed very distressed. Something on your mind?"

Shining Armor nodded his head, "No no. I'm okay."

"If you say so, Shining Armor," Big Macintosh took a seat on a red bean bag, "Have you seen Ace recently? I haven't seen him since lunch and after that he was nowhere to be found after school. He just disappeared into thin air."

"Yeah, Ace is in his new dorm room right now that I escorted him a half hour ago setting up." Shining Armor pointed out.

"Is that so huh?" Macintosh asked, before getting on his feet, "Well lets go see his room."

"That's not a bad idea," Shining Armor formed a smile as he too got up on his feet. "Let's get ourselves a little peek shall we?"

"Eeyup."

Both boys headed towards the room where Ace is residing and as they traveled through the hallway Big Macintosh couldn't help to be turned off by how far back Ace's room is.

"Sheesh, Shining Armor, why did you give Ace the second class treatment by giving the fella a room that is located all the way back of the dorm?" Big Macintosh complained as the long walk slowly got him irked a bit.

"Hey, it wasn't my idea!" Shining Armor countered.

"Well, you are the dorm leader," Macintosh stated otherwise, "So might want to explain then, Shining Armor?"

"It was Ace himself that requested he have a room back here," Shining Armor replied as of matter of fact before he scratched his chin, "I wonder why Ace would want a room so far away from us?"

Big Macintosh scratched his head as he came up a possible answer. "Maybe to be far away from that skirt chaser. Ah wouldn't blame him especially when that pervert watch his favorite soap operas."

"Ugh! Then sleeping would be a nightmare, no pun intended, with all the damn noise he makes!" Shining Armor begin to think about Ace favorably for being smart enough in choosing which rooms to pick. Thinking about it makes him wish that he relocate to a different room.

They finally reached Ace's room where they hear the song Mountain And The Sea coming from it. Macintosh knocked the door as hard as he could so it can be heard over the music that was playing inside. Ace answered the door, as he lowered the music with his remote control for his home theater system, "Oh it's you two. What's up?"

"We were checking to see if you're settling down well in your new room." Shining Armor spoke.

Ace let out a confident smile as he showed the two boys inside. "Yeah, I'm more than settling in as you can see."

He turned the music off now while Big Macintosh and Shining Armor got a full view of what Ace decorated his room. The closet was already filled with all of his clothes that were nicely hanged, stacked and folded, his desk had a laptop computer on it with a printer sitting next to it, and a row of books that is mostly filled with manga but there were a handful of fiction, fantasy, myths, nonfiction, archaeologists, biographies and a few Anime-Manga Mania how to draw drawing books. Next to the TV that was sitting on the stand were three stacks of DVD's, and on the walls were several weapons replicas with a few of them being from a variety of manga series that Ace likes and from very iconic video game series. His bed had freshly clean bed sheets and covers he bought from his bedroom at home. And finally his room was filled with a very sweet scent that caught the attention from the two boys.

"Whoa…. Gotta say I love how you done to the place, Ace." Shining Armor said, as he looked around the amount of content he put into his room.

"Thanks, even though I'm no expert when it comes to design or decorations but hey least I tried right?"

"Ah think your room looks mighty fine, Ace." Macintosh whistled as he inspected it.

"I agree," Shining Armor said. "It looks awes… NO WAY!" he gasped taking Ace and Macintosh by surprise as both of them focus their attention on Shining Armor who was glaring at the books on his bookshelf. "You're into Manga?!"

"Why yes I am. Are you into Manga as well?" Ace inquired.

"Into it? His room is flooded with Manga." Macintosh answered for Shining Armor who the latter is now scrolling down the bookshelf before facing Ace and sheepishly scratching his head.

"Yeah, I'm a huge fan of comics as well." Shining Armor added causing Ace to smug humorously.

"Ahh another thing we have in common. So do I!"

"God damn Ace. First you made an great impression on me by calling that skirt chaser Blueblood a pervert and I'm beginning to like you even more now after I discovered you and me have similar interests." Shining Armor said with a huge smile as he patted Ace's left shoulder.

"The feelings is mutual." Ace replied with a chuckle before they were interrupted by Macintosh as seeing Ace and Shining Armor bonding in front of him made the farmer boy feeling left out.

"Ahem, hate to interrupt you guys but it's almost eight. We should get dinner before the cafeteria closed unless you two want to go to bed with an empty stomach."

Shining Armor gasped, "Ahh! Your right, Macintosh. Ace, we're gonna head to cafe. You want to come join us?"

Ace nodded his head, "Sure why not?"

"Then come on! We don't have much time left!" Macintosh said.

"Right!" Ace replied, as he quickly followed his new roommates with his cellphone and wallet already in pocket.

Ace, Macintosh and Shining Armor headed off to the cafe to get dinner. Thankfully the three boys made it in time and each of them ordered their food to go and decided to eat back at the dorm lounge since it was a bit late. When they got back Spike was present watching television and he too was eating lunch. For the rest of the night the four boys enjoyed talking and bonding each other with most of the boys talking with Ace since each of them want to know more about their new roommate. Although a bit uncomfortable Ace answered each of the boys questions while being careful from revealing any personal stuff.

An hour and half later the boys decided to turn in for the night. After exchanging each other good nights the boys head towards their respective rooms. When Ace arrived to his room he immediately got on his pajamas which consisted of a simple t shirt and black shorts. He set up his alarm clock on his cellphone before plugging it up on his charger. Ace hopped onto his bed, turned off the lights and begin to get comfortable on his new bed.

Before going to bed Ace looked at the clear night sky while thinking, "This school is not that half bad. I think I can bear living here. I just hope that Flora and Rapunzel would be okay living at home by themselves…" Ace let out a sigh before closing his eyes and fell asleep.

 _ **And that's it for chapter 2. Again sorry for the long wait. I'll have each chapter upload weekly or bio weekly. Hope your excited for the next chapter cause things will get a bit chaotic. See you next time.**_


	3. From Bad To Worse

**_I'm back with another chapter up and ready for you readers to read. Hope you enjoy!_**

Early in the morning at Canterlot Academy Boys dormitory, Ace was in his room wide awake getting dressed as he took a shower twenty minutes ago. He walked towards his bookshelf and looked at his clock which reads seven am on the dot, "Only seven huh?" he asked, before stretching his arms upward before opening his blinds to let the sun shine his room and its warmth hitting his upper body, "Yep, the sun just appear and the sky is still a bit dark. It's seven alright."

Suddenly there was a knock at his door, "Who is it?"

"It's Big Macintosh, Ace," Came Big Macintosh's voice, "I'm surprised you're up this early usually. Ah be the only one here who is the early bird."

"Well, you don't have to be alone now as you can see I'm quite the early bird myself." Ace commented as he chuckled.

"Good to know!" Macintosh smiled, "Anyway ah have your uniform right here."

"Okay, you can come in,Macintosh." Ace ordered.

"Oh alright." Big Macintosh opened the door and saw Ace fully dressed back into his pajamas.

"Morning, Macintosh," Ace greeted, "My uniform is inside that, huh?"

"Eeyup," Macintosh nodded, "Since class don't start till eight thirty you can take your time trying it on."

Ace smiled and thanked Macintosh before the farmer boy handed him the box took his leave and went back to his room leaving the new student alone. Immediately Ace walked towards his bed set the box down and opened it up see his uniform. He then laid the clothing down on his bed revealing to be the same uniform that the other four boys wear; A blue jeaned blazer jacket with matching pants and a white turtle neck dress long sleeve shirt.

Ace let out a whistle, "This uniform looks rather mighty fine." He then quickly got himself dressed in his uniform since he already took a shower.

In the lounge of the boys dormitory lies Big Macintosh already in his uniform watching television. Spike, Shining Armor and Blueblood were still sleeping in their rooms while Ace is in his room relaxing from the farmer's boys perspective after all class don't start until the next hour and a half, "I sure hope Ace doesn't fall asleep again and accidentally miss his class." Macintosh spoke in worry.

"Hmm, so you're still the only one that is up eh?" The farmer boy heard Ace's voice.

Macintosh looked over and saw Ace in his new school uniform. He has both his blazer jacket and dress shirt unbuttoned since he likes his body to be loose and have some air with a black t-shirt underneath both of them.

Ace seeing Macintosh staring at him, raised an eyebrow giving him a look in the process. "What?"

"Not gonna lie fella you look pretty sharp." Macintosh replied.

"Ugh, I was hoping you were gonna call me the complete opposite of that!" Ace sighed causing Macintosh to cock an eyebrow, "Less handsome I am the less likely I'll get attention from the wave of girls."

Macintosh let out a sigh shaking his head at the younger student paranoia, "Ace, let's not get a bit paranoid here."

Before he could say anymore, Ace interrupted him, "I'm sorry I can't help it. I don't like unwanted attention."

"Oh, why is that? Is it because you have no confidence in your looks?"

Macintosh and Ace started a bit upon hearing that all too well elegant voice from a boy who deemed himself the "Number One Ladies Man On Campus". Both boys turned around and saw Blueblood walking towards already dressed in his uniform with his hair already straight and brushed with a lemony scent coming from his hair that Ace can faintly smell indicating that he shampooed his hair equipped with his chameleon smile.

"No its not that you pervert." Ace bitterly replied.

A tick mark appeared on Blueblood's head, "Will you stop calling that?!"

"Not in a million years, pervert." Ace replied firmly as he folded his arms.

"Why you little…." Blueblood's blood begin to boil and his right eye twitching.

"Aww, did I hurt yer little feelings big guy?" Ace asked interpreting as a six year old boy to further mock the pretty boy.

"That's it!" Blueblood snapped, "I'll make sure that tongue of your is gone!"

"You want some of this, bastard?!" Ace threatened.

Macintosh gulped at the scene as he knew that these two powder kegs ready to explode, "Oh no…"

Before either Ace or Blueblood lash each other out a loud voice echoed the entire lounge, "Knock it off, you two!"

All three boys turned their heads and saw the boys dormitory head Shining Armor walking through the hallway dressed in his uniform rubbing his eyes demonstrating that he just woken up with Spike just right behind him eyes closed and yawning while stretching his arms and just like the rest of the boys he too is already dressed in his uniform.

"What's going on here?" Spike asked scratching his bed hair.

"Can't you tell, Spike? Blueblood and Ace are about to fight." Shining Armor replied as he sighed.

This caused Spike eyes to open wide now fully awake getting out his phone ready to film the two boys fight, "Oh man! I gotta see and film this! Rainbow Dash will love watching this."

Shining Armor smack Spike the back of his head, "There will be no fight because I'm here to stop it," He then faced Ace and Blueblood with a firm look on his face. "Now as for you two…"

Ace raised his hand in defense, "Before you grill on me Shining Armor Blueblood the one who started it."

"What?! How dare you pervert!" Blueblood shouted.

"Look who's talking Mr. Elegant dumbass!" Ace insulted the pretty boy.

"Enough!" Shining Armor yelled, "It doesn't matter who started it, now break it up you two!"

Ace and Blueblood glared at each other intensely before both let out a "Hmph!" and walk the other direction still fumed with the former heading to the door while the latter walked towards the couch. Shining Armor nodding his head sighing along the way as he back to his room and Big Macintosh going after Ace leaving Spike pouting in disappointment that no fight occurred.

"Aww come on!"

At the cafeteria, the aroma of breakfast filled the building that promoted the students to get some food that was on the menu. Despite it was still rather early in the morning and most people would still be sleeping around this time there were a fair amount students inside enjoying their breakfast and chatting amongst themselves. A certain group of girls were sitting near on a table in the lounge building since both the lounge and the cafeteria are connected with one another.

"Ugh….."

"Rarity, you're drooling." Fluttershy pointed out.

"Oh! I'm sorry, Fluttersh,y that was improper of me."

"Sigh, you didn't get enough sleep, huh?"

Rarity glared at Rainbow Dash, "Only because you kept me up due to you playing video games!"

"Hey, playing video games is all part of my training!" Rainbow Dash said.

"How's wasting your nights playing video games is considered training?" Twilight challenged.

"Cause you never know if someone holding a video game tournament!" Rainbow Dash shouted, "And I want to be there and prove I'm the best there is!"

"Oh boy…" Applejack face palmed, "Seriously, you need to stop keeping us all damn night with your so called 'training'. Take that crap somewhere else!" It didn't take long for southern girl to receive an intimidating glare from Rainbow Dash.

"Its my room and I can do whatever I please!" A smirk appeared on her face, "Unless you want to make me…"

Her taunt cause Applejack to narrow her eyes giving off a rather frightening look increasing both the friction and tension in the air much to the other girls dismay.

"Now don't fight you two…" Fluttershy pleated.

"Wait, is that Ace?" Pinkie Pie asked as her attention was elsewhere.

The girls stopped what they were doing turned their heads and saw Ace getting in line to order breakfast. Upon seeing him from afar each of them noticed the new student facial expression and instantly noted that something was bothering him.

"Girls… I think Ace is upset about something." Twilight said.

"I noticed it too." Rarity noted.

"Well, leave that to me!" Pinkie Pie said with much enthusiasm and confidence. "I'll turn that frown upside down!"

Pinkie Pie got up and begin skipping her way to Ace with the Twilight And Fluttershy behind her trying to stop her.

"Oh dear… P-Pinkie Pie, don't…" Fluttershy begged.

"You shouldn't bother Ace especially if he's in a bad mood." Twilight added.

It didn't took long for Pinkie Pie to get behind Ace and at the last minute she decided to spook him from behind as a harmless little prank. Just as she was about to make her move she was suddenly grabbed by Ace with his right hand and leg went upward causing Pinkie to fly upward for a split second. Unlike Sonata who didn't had the time to react Pinkie Pie managed to react at the last second and used both her arms and hands to keep herself up saving herself a nasty fall in a form of a handstand. Now being in a skirt doing a handstand would reveal her panties but luckily for Pinkie Pie she wore shorts under it.

"Whew! That was a close call!" Pinkie Pie let out a sigh of relief.

"P-Pinkie Pie! What the hell?!" Ace snapped. Pinkie Pie smiled.

"Oh hi, Ace! How is your morning thus far?"

Ace let out a sigh, "It started out fine until that skirt chasing pervert dampened my mood."

"Are you talking about Blueblood? Pinkie Pie asked, as she let her feet hit the ground and standing upwards.

Ace nodded his head, "Sigh the one and only."

"Pinkie!" Fluttershy and Twilight shouted catching Ace and Pinkie's attention.

"Pinkie Pie! A-are you okay?" Fluttershy asked in great concern. Pinkie nodded her head.

"Mhmm! I'm perfectly fine!"

Fluttershy sigh in relief. "Oh that's good."

Twilight Sparkle got into Ace's face, "What was that for, Ace?!"

"Hey I'm sorry, Twilight! My body reacted on its own!" Ace panicked a bit.

While Twilight gave Ace a look of contempt and distrust from his words Pinkie Pie eyes sparkled from amazement.

"So cool! You're like a highly trained assassin with moves like that!" Pinkie Pie gasped, "Are you a bad boy like every girl says you are?"

A tick mark appeared on his forehead, "No I am not, Pinkie Pie."

"AWWW!" Pinkie Pie begin to pout before remember why she came to Ace. "Oh! We saw you came inside and based on your facial expression you were in a bad mood. I thought maybe you want to sit with us to get Blueblood off your mind."

"Pinkie Pie, I don't think he's wants to.." Fluttershy said before being interrupted by Ace.

"Sure, I'll sit with you guys," Ace replied much to Pinkie Pie's delight but much Fluttershy's shock and Twilight's sudden dismay, "Just let me get my food first."

"Okie Dokie!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

It didn't take long for Ace and the girls walking back the lounge to join with the others. They arrived at the table with Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity sitting.

"Hey, we're back!" Pinkie Pie replied with a smile on her face with rest of the girls seeing Ace.

"Good Morning, Ace." Rarity greeted with a smile.

"Morning there, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack," Ace greeted back with a somber smile. "How are you guys this morning?"

"Well, my morning could have been better had it not been for Rainbow Dash keeping me up all night!" Rarity replied, "Honestly what kind of person who would keep others all night with their shenanigans?"

"They're not shenanigans! Its part of my training regimes!" Rainbow Dash counted.

Applejack rolled her eyes, as Rarity and Rainbow Dash arguing and making a scene while turning to Ace, "Don't worry about them, they argue a lot."

"I can see that now." Ace said, as he let out a chuckle.

"Anyway, how's school life going for ya?" Applejack asked.

"Its pretty good for the most part until this morning…"

"What happened?" Fluttershy asked.

Ace informed the girls what happened this morning between him and Blueblood. When he finished his story Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Rarity were peeved.

"Arrgh! That arrogant tea bag!" Rainbow Dash groaned in anger cracking her knuckles, "If I ever see him I'm gonna kick his sorry ass!"

"Language, Rainbow Dash!" Rarity scowled her before facing Ace, "You poor dear… Don't listen to Blueblood. He's just a jerk that doesn't know anything."

"I didn't take his words completely but thank you, Rarity." Ace formed a smile.

"You're very welcome Ace." Rarity smiled as she scanned Ace's clothes. "I see that you got your school uniform!"

"Why yes I have," Ace replied, "How does it look on me?"

"Very handsome!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"You look wonderful, Ace…" Fluttershy mumbled.

"You look very dandy, Ace." Rarity added.

Ace blushed slightly pink from the compliments, "Thank you."

As Ace were getting along with the girls Twilight was in the her corner looking at Ace with a look on her face. Its clear that she's still in disbelief from Ace claiming his body reacted on his own and struck Pinkie Pie. From her calculations obtaining superhuman reflexes like that is impossible. It was clear that there more to him than he's letting on so she decided to talk to him to learn more about him.

"So, Ace, where did you learn to have reflexes like that?" Twilight's question caused Ace to raise his eyebrow before shrugging.

"I took martial arts as a kid since I've always been physically active," Ace admitted, "I'm not the type of person who sits being cooped up in the house all damn day."

This caused Rainbow Dash and Applejack smile a bit.

"That explains how you can keep up with Rainbow Dash." Applejack said.

"Heh, you are something else I'll tell ya," Rainbow Dash smirked a bit, "And here I thought you'll be all high and arrogant but very weak like Blueblood. But I was proven wrong and part me is glad that you prove me otherwise."

"Well, I'm glad I made a good first impression Rainbow Dash." Ace said casually with a smile.

"Okay then, Ace. I noticed that you're not much of a talker aren't ya?" Twilight asked. "Is it because your circumstances of being the only boy who's attending here without being related to any of the girls attending?"

Ace got a bit tense about being reminded of his situation. Now that he thought about it one of the reasons why he doesn't talk much is aside from attending school where the student body is ninety nine point nine are girls isn't intimidating enough he has to make sure that he don't engage in any perverted activity unlike Blueblood. Also he is an experiment for Celestia's idea for the academy to be co-ed which further enforced that he can't take any risks in order to work. The amount of pressure and expectations that he has to meet did made him very uncomfortable.

"Yes, Twilight, that is the reason." Ace admitted.

"I thought so." Twilight acknowledged.

"Yeah…" A worried Ace sighed before being patted on the shoulder by Applejack.

"Don't worry about that partner, stick with us and your be fine Ace."

Ace did a double take, "R-really You guys do that for me?"

"Of course, darling!" Rarity said, as the rest of the girls minus Twilight nodded their head causing Ace's stoic shell to crack a bit letting out a generously warm smile.

"Thanks, girls… you have no idea how relaxed I am…"

"No problem, Ace," Rainbow Dash said, "Now, with that out of the way lets enjoy our breakfast!"

Everyone nodded their heads and all of them ate their breakfast in peace albeit getting stares and jealousy from a handful of girls due to Ace sitting with them. When they finished breakfast the gang were joined by Shining Armor, Spike and Macintosh and they all talked about a variety of things with Ace stepping out his shell a bit but still remain mostly stoic. Around eight fifteen the bell rang indicating it as time for class and everyone parted ways with the exception of Ace, Twilight, Shining and Spike since they all four of them discovered that they share the same second period class together.

As they walked, Ace decided to talk to Twilight since Shining Armor and Spike were talking amongst themselves."Hey, Twilight, I want to apologized earlier what I done to Pinkie Pie. I didn't mean to hurt her even though she managed saved herself from a nasty fall."

"It's okay, Ace," Twilight said as she began to feel bad, "And I'm sorry how stern and harsh I was to you."

"It's understandable," Ace shook his head, "It's just I don't like people coming up to me like that. I mean you never know who it is or what they can do to you until it's too late."

"Point taken, Ace." Twilight begin to chuckle followed by Ace doing the same.

They finally arrived at their second period class which is biology with Mr. Frederick who according to a few students is a stern but nice fellow who help his students anyway he can. They entered inside the classroom where no one was present except for the teacher himself sitting on his desk sipping coffee. Upon seeing Ace and the gang, he got up off his desk and greeted them.

"Ah! Welcome to my class! My name is Frederick." The teacher greeted as Ace, Spike, Shining Armor and Twilight glancing at their biological teacher; despite being only in his late twenties he is very tall standing at six feet with short light chestnut brown hair that matches his eyes and skin color to a degree, he wore a casual outfit which consisted of blue t shirt with a large phone booth and the words "Doctor Who" black pants, black and blue shoes.

"Hi Mr. Frederick." Twilight greeted. "My name is Twilight…" She was instantly interrupted by Frederick himself.

"You're Twilight Sparkle. The blue haired one is your older brother Shining Armor, the short stack one is your younger brother Spike and the young man with spiky jet black hair and the scar is the new student that almost every girl have be talking and drooling over; Ace."

Twilight and Shining Armor eye widened from shock with Ace giving the biology teacher a look due to bringing up his scar into the conversation while Spike on the other hand was fuming from being called short stack.

"Hey! I'm not short!"

"Uh, Spike, I beg to differ," Ace pointed otherwise in an indifferent matter earning him a glare from Spike from which he ignore, "Uh, sir, how do you know of us?"

"I have my ways of getting info," Frederick replied with a smug on his face. Ace rolled his eyes in response, "Anyway, sit anywhere you like!"

The gang did just that and picked their seats with Shining Armor sitting on the front Spike and Twilight sitting in the middle row while Ace is sitting in the back. As time went only a handful of students show up and by the time for class to begin there were only ten students in total much to the shock of every student in the room.

"Welcome to biology everyone and I'll be your teacher Mr. Frederick!" The teacher greeted to the students until someone raised their hand. "Yes, Sunset Shimmer?"

"Why is there only a small amount of students?"

"I'm getting to that now," Frederick replied, "Now you may be wondering why there's only a handful of you. Well, biology is a requirement class that mostly you students take in the eleventh grade. And since your having this class now, lets just say that your grades were impressive enough for me to select you to attend this class a bit early. Fail this class you don't need to panic as you can take it again in summer school or when you're in the eleventh grade but pass this class you will be taking more difficult classes that will earn you college credit which will help you a ton when you go to a university in the near future with this class included should you pass. Now with that being said and done considered yourselves lucky and If I were you I would fully take advantage of this golden opportunity to the fullest extent so don't disappoint me."

Everyone nodded their heads with every student feeling blessed, motivated and determined to pass this class in order to tackled those advanced classes to earn more college credit along the way. Ace himself was smiling brightly as they begin class.

"Look like my grades from last year finally pays off. I will pass this class no matter what."

It didn't take long for a few hours to pass on by quickly and pretty soon it was lunch time. As usual all the students were gathering at the cafeteria and it was crowded like always. Ace entered the cafeteria and he heard a familiar voice calling out to him.

"Ace! Over here!"

Ace turned his head and saw Big Macintosh waving his hand to get his attention and walked towards the table where the other boys are sitting.

"Hey there, Ace," Big Macintosh greeted, "How was yer day so far."

"A bit draining on the mind by otherwise I'm intact." Ace replied humorously.

"That's good to know." Macintosh smiled.

Ace the noticed Blueblood smirking and snickering catching the attention of the others boys.

"Skirt chaser, what are you snickering about?" Ace asked.

"Oh nothing, Ace," Blueblood smirked, "Still think you can't score girls on here."

"Shut it, Blueblood," Shining Armor said, "Nobody wants to listen to you or that foul mouth of yours."

"Oh, I have a foul mouth?" Blueblood asked feeling insulted, "Looks who's talking here! Ace has the foulest mouth around here and yet you're not scowling him!"

A tick mark appear on Ace forehead, "You want to say that to my face, asshole?"

"Gladly!" Blueblood stood up heading towards Ace only to be stopped by the big man on campus.

"You will do no such thing, Blueblood!" Big Macintosh warned, "Sit down and behave!"

Before Blueblood could response to Macintosh the boys were encountered by a group of girls who appeared to not to be in a good mood.

"Hey! You, boys!"

All five of them stopped what they were doing and looked at the girls who called them. There were about seven to twelve other girls standing behind a girl stood around Ace's height with a rather mean growl on her face. She had long bright orange and deep red shoulder length hair and bluish green eyes. She was were her standard uniform.

Seeing a gang of girls surrounding them made all the boys feel initially nervous. Being the dorm leader Shining Armor begin to speak.

"Hi, Sunset Shimmer and all you ladies. What's seems to be the problem?"

"Morning there you perverts," Sunset Shimmer spoke in a rude but stern tone, "And yes I have a problem no seven to twelve problems in fact!"

"O-oh?" Macintosh scratched his head in nervousness trying to keep it together, "What are they?"

"Someone took my hairbrush!" One girl cried in dismay.

"Mine too!" Another girl added.

"And that's not all! Someone took my my Ipod! touch!"

All the other girls were voicing out similar or different things being stolen while Sunset Shimmer gave the boys a glare.

"So there you have it."

"But why come to us though?" Spike asked confused, but very afraid of Sunset's glance.

"Because only boys would steal things like our personal stuff!" Sunset jeered at them., "So fess up and hand them over!"

Shining Armor was sheepishly scratching his head trying to find the words to addressed the girls without unintentionally escalating the problem, Macintosh looked away blushing brightly as he scratched his cheek with a finger Spike was hiding behind Shining Armor in fear of Sunset and her gang of girls. Blueblood was being cool as a cucumber being very cunning and slick. As for Ace he quickly looked at Blueblood before face palming and let out a sigh.

"Ace, Ace, Ace, how in the world did you managed to steal all their stuff without being detected?" Blueblood asked doing a very good job keeping up his good uptight moral image. This cause Sunset Shimmer to glare at Ace like a snake.

"So it was the new student. You picked the wrong girl to steal from!"

Ace spits out his bottle of water in shock, "What?! You're gonna believe this skirt chaser?!"

"Shut it! I know it's you since your since your the only student here who attending who doesn't have anyone relating to you." Sunset Shimmer pointed out.

"What does that have to do with anything related to your stuff being taken!" Ace challenged as he face palm with two tick marks appearing with one on his forehead and on his right hand, "Who's the pervert here?!"

"You obviously!" Sunset snapped cracking her knuckles, "Celestia chose you to stand between the academy being changed into a co-ed from remaining what it is now which is perfectly fine! You don't belong here! And neither of those perverted boys who has a similar interest like you!"

The cafeteria, which was normally a place filled with tons of noise is now dead silent after that outburst. Sunset Shimmer walked towards Ace who was still sitting on his seat looking down.

"Ready to fess up for your crimes, pervert?" Sunset asked.

Instantly she was met with Ace who stood up on his feet anger filling his eyes and their heads butting each other.

"I obviously didn't take any of your girl's stuff but it's clear that you don't believe me. If that's how you feel go ahead and do your worse just be mindful what happens should you lay a finger on me." Ace warned.

In that split second Sunset completely lost her temper and in a fit of anger with her vision being suddenly blurred threw a punch at Ace in order to teach him a lesson he'll never forget.

"Ace!" The boys minus Blueblood shouted in shock from what they saw.

Sunset Shimmer's vision returned after a few moments have passed and her eyes widened from what she did. Her fist was hanging in the air and not meeting with physical contact on her target's face while Ace was leaning right sideways. He had dodged Sunset's punch with ease much to the shock of everyone.

"I'm being merciful here," Ace spoke, "So please stop this."

His reply was a from of another fist which he managed to dodge effortlessly. He was soon bombarded with fists and each time he managed to avoid taking a hit from an enraged Sunset Shimmer. While this was happening, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Applejack, Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy were running towards the scene with the intent of stopping Sunset only to be blocked by her girls.

"Hey! Move out of the way you varmints!" Applejack ordered.

"LIke hell we would," One girl said, "We want to see this pervert pay."

"Ace is not a pervert!" Rarity argued, "It is clear that Blueblood is lying to you all!"

"Shut up!" Another girl hissed.

"Damn that girl…." Rainbow Dash cursed.

The girls only can watch helplessly as Ace had to deal with Sunset Shimmer on her own. All six girls realized how fiery and violent can be and boy it is not pretty thing to encounter let alone endure for both girls and boys alike.

Back with Ace he's been dodging Sunset's fury of punches with little effort while trying to talk some sense into her but despite his best efforts all his words fell on deaf ears. Both of them were beginning to get tired and Sunset wanted to pummel Ace so badly so in that instant she quickly sweep kicked Ace's right leg sideways causing him to lose his balance.

"Wha-?!" Ace was caught off guard and before he knew it Sunset grabbed his head and pushed his head towards her and did a knee drop kick right on his nose causing him to fly upwards before crashing down on the floor half dazed and a bloody nose.

"Ugh!" Ace let out a grunt as he quickly got up on his knees and cater to his injured nose now dripping in blood.

Sunset Shimmer stood over him, "Had enough pervert?"

Ace said nothing and got up on his feet in no time flat much to the awe of many of the students, Blueblood included. Sunset on the other hand bit her lip in anger with her hands balled back into fists hunger to cause more bruises and spill blood if lucky enough.

"Know your place!" Sunset threw a punch towards Ace only for him to grab it.

"What?!" Before she can react, Ace quickly got behind her and gripped her head and upper body with both of his arms and did his sweeping kick maneuver by using his right leg sending Sunset in the air for a moment with her body leaning backward before landing on her back with her lower body crunched upward with her legs over her head. And since she was wearing a skirt given her now current position Sunset's panties were revealed they were shimapan that were white and orange.

Everyone blushed at the sight of Sunset's panties including the boys Shining Armor looked away while shielding Spike's eyes, Blueblood face was red as a cherry and suffered a perverted nosebleed as a result Macintosh's just stood there with his jaw dropped and his face pink. As for Ace he just let out a sigh in slight remorse for what he done but he didn't feel too bad for it since he did warmed her beforehand.

"I warned you…" Ace mumbled under his breath. Just then he saw Sunset quickly fixed her posture and got on her knees with her face pink from both humiliation and anger.

"You….." Sunset Shimmer shook in anger.

Ace looked at her with indifferent, "You brought this on yourself so don't give me that look." Suddenly he saw the other girls coming towards them with malice looks on their faces.

"Oh, now you done it…." One girl threatened.

"No one humiliates Sunset and gets away with it." Another girl sneered.

"It seems that you're strong but can you take all of us?!"

Ace looked at the group of girls surrounding him. This was not good at all because while he can hold himself well but he knows that should he try to fight them all he'll get in trouble. Getting help is not an option since most of them were afraid to stand up against Shimmer and her gang while the main six were being blocked by her gang. Left with little choice he decided the best thing to do; get the hell of there.

Ace sprinted to the windows and jumped out there landing on his feet and escaped causing Shimmer and her gang an uproar.

"After him!" Shimmer ordered.

And with that Sunset Shimmer and her gang went after Ace leaving everyone shell shock. With them gone the main six went towards the boys.

"Guys, are you okay?" Twilight asked frantically.

"Yeah, sis, we're fine." Shining Armor replied.

"That was so cool what Ace did!" Spike exclaimed with his eyes sparkling.

"I'll say!" Rainbow Dash laughed, "He managed to handle Sunset like yesterday's news."

"Wow.. ah never thought this would escalate to this…." Applejack spoke in shock still.

"We need to find Ace before they do!" Fluttershy said.

"Right!" Rarity agreed.

"Say… where's Blueblood?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Everyone stopped and see that Blueblood is nowhere to be found. It didn't take long for them realized that Blueblood managed to escape secretly much to their dismay.

"Arrrghhh! That lying bastard!" Rarity fumed, "Wait until I my hands on that son of a bit-"

"Rarity, language!" Twilight informed, "We'll have to deal with him later. Right now Ace is our priority."

"Sigh you're right Twilight." Rarity calmed down down.

And with that everyone spread out and begin to tracking down Ace.

Meanwhile elsewhere Ace is zooming through the campus jumping over numerous bushes, benches and anything that got in his way doing everything he can shake off Sunset and her gang but it was easier said than done as all of them were much to Ace's surprise fast and relentless. He knows running outside in the open would make it impossible for to lose them so taking his chances he decided to enter a nearby building which turn out to be where all English class are located. Sunset Shimmer followed him inside.

"Don't lose sight of him!"

Ace raced through the hallway trying to find a way to escape since he managed to evade their sights and he had to think fast in order to get away for good. As he continue to ran he was grabbed by someone and was pulled into an unfamiliar place.

"Hey, let go!" Ace ordered.

"Shhh! Quiet or they hear you! Ace!"

Ace recognized that voice so he quickly turned around and saw an unlikely face. "Sonata?"

"The one and only!" Sonata smirked as she put her hand over Ace's mouth, "Now try to be quiet will ya?"

"Where are we?" Ace asked.

"I'll tell you later. Now be quiet!" Sonata whispered.

Ace followed his savior's directions and remand still and quiet like an owl. It didn't take long for the two to hear footsteps which was no doubt was Sunset and her gang.

"Dammit! We lost him!"

"Crap! We had him right in our grasp!"

"Keep looking girls! He can't be far away!"

"Right!"

After a minute or two of waiting Ace and Sonata exited their hiding place with a huge sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank god! That's the end of that!" Ace smiled as he faced Sonata, "Thanks for the save, Sonata. But how did you manage to find me?"

"My friends Aria saw the whole thing what occur between you and Sunset so she text Adagio and I what happened which promoting us to find and help you." Sonata explained.

"Well, next time I see her I'll be sure to thank her." Ace said as stretched his arms. "Come on let's go and again thanks for helping me."

"Oh you're welcome, Ace!" Sonata chirped happily as she followed him staring at his butt with a pink blush and now drooling, "You are so very welcome, handsome…."

 _ **And there you have it folks! Look like Ace just made his first enemy. Stay tuned for more! See you next time!**_


	4. The Warning

_**Here ya go ladies and gentleman the next chapter! Enjoy!**_

It was now fifth period at Canterlot Academy, and the students were back in class struggling to tackle two more classes before school is over. But as for Ace himself, he's very lucky to only have one class due to his privileges and he can't wait to leave the campus away from Sunset and her goons.

Since his encounter with Sunset, Ace has been very weary of his surroundings and the other students as well. He already broke his self imposed rule not to get into unnecessarily fights but he was forced to given how remarkably stubborn Sunset were. Letting out a sigh Ace shook his head and resume his classwork which much to his relief is almost done due to the fact his class is only English, one of easiest class he can tackle.

As he was finishing up his classwork a familiar voice called out to him. "Finished already, Ace?"

Ace turn his head and saw Big Macintosh still working on his classwork, "Yeah. I managed to finish up although a few questions did threw me a curve ball. Other than that it was a breeze for me."

Macintosh let out a sigh, "Lucky you."

"Pff! Lucky? Losers like him rarely gets lucky."

Ace and Macintosh glare at their dreadful classmate, "Shut up, Blueblood." Both boys said in unison. Blueblood only chuckled.

"My someone is crabby today, but then again that's what you get for starting a fight."

"I didn't start that fight!" Ace snapped, "Besides my gut's telling me that you had something to do with stealing their stuff."

"Unless you have evidence to prove that I did it you have nothing on me, pipsqueak." Blueblood said with cruelty in his tone.

"Tch!" Ace let out a fuming groan before turning away with Macintosh conforming him while glaring at the arrogant rich boy.

"What are you looking at, country bumpkin?" Blueblood mocked.

A tick mark appear on Macintosh's, "You know ahm very close of considering to beat the living hell out of you."

"Go ahead and try and see what happens." Blueblood challenged with a mocking smile on his face.

Macintosh bit his lip in irritation and choose to ignore Blueblood as getting into a conflict with him was not worth it despite wanting to see that arrogant prick pay with karma at least. The rest of fifth period went by smoothly it was now an hour before class would end. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Ms. Cheerilee went to the door.

"Class I'll be right back. You just keep doing what you're doing." Everyone nodded, as the teacher exit her classroom. After a few minutes passed Ms. Cheerilee came back inside, "Ace, you are needed to the principal's office."

Ace raised an eyebrow before getting up from his seat and exited the classroom with his backpack on his right shoulder as he made his way to the principal office. It only took him a couple of minutes to arrive the main office. "Hi, I'm Ace and I was called here that the principal wanted to see me."

"Ahh yes, Ace. Give me a moment." A female staff said. Ace nodded and took a seat on a nearby bench and waited for the female staff to come back. After a moment of waiting the female staff came back.

"Okay, Ace, Principal Celestia is ready to see you."

Ace got up and made his way to the principal office. As he entered inside he saw Celestia herself with a serious and stern look on her face sending chills down his spine.

"Ahh, Ace, you're here. Have a seat." Celestia ordered.

Ace did just that. When he sat down he noticed someone was sitting next to him. He turned around to see who it is and look and behold it was none other than Sunset Shimmer herself with her arms folded and a fierce expression on her face.

"Oh boy…" Ace mentally groaned realizing where this meeting going to go.

"Now that you're both here let's get down to business," Celestia spoke before facing Ace. "Word is coming around that you two got into a brawl."

"If you call having reflexes to dodge an onslaught of punches and then sweep kick them from behind is considered a brawl then yes it is then." Ace humorously remarked causing Celestia to glare at him.

"This is serious, Ace!" Celestia barked at Ace.

"Yeah, Ace." Sunset added.

Ace turned to Sunset, "Hey, you're the one who started it! So don't act innocent and playing the victim card!"

Sunset Shimmer angrily stood up, "You're one to talk for taking my friends belongings!"

"I didn't take anything from anyone!" Ace argued.

"Enough the both of you!" Celestia shouted with much authority as possible, resulting the two students to sit down and ignore each other, "Now, mind telling me how the fight occur?" Celestia asked.

Slowly but surely Ace and Sunset Shimmer explained what happened, while the two students told their parts of the story how the fight occurred due Sunset Shimmer's friends personal belongings gone missing and Blueblood got into the conversation informing that it was Ace who's responsible and Sunset herself admittedly believed him despite little to no evidence supporting Blueblood's claim.

"Okay okay. I think I got the whole picture." Celestia said as she nodded her head.

"So what's gonna happen to us now?" Ace asked in slight concern.

"Originally I was considering punishing you both," Celestia replied firmly before sighing, "But considering the circumstances, I will let you guys off with a warning."

"What?!" Ace and Sunset shouted in unison before being silenced by Celestia.

"Be lucky that you two are only get off with a warning. I could have just suspended you both. I have very little tolerance for violence and I don't want to be getting phone calls from parents being concerned and they have to live each and every day waking up every morning and going to be every night worrying for their children's welfare. I know you two don't want that."

That speech made both Ace and Sunset to forfeit whatever they have to say and silenced themselves. This cause Celestia sigh in relief very satisfied that her words got to them.

"Good, Sunset, I'll look into your friends personal belongings being stolen. You can go now," Celestia said. With only a single nod as a response Sunset Shimmer got up from her and exit the office leaving Ace and Celestia alone, "Ace," Celestia begin to speak, "I know you only meant well to fight back to protect yourself. I can understand that."

Ace only rolled his eyes in response, "Yeah I'm glad you understand Celestia…"

"But I am grateful that you only subdued her in self defense and not fought back. That's why I'm going to be lenient to you." Celestia said.

"Yeah, thank you for going easy on me." Ace let out a remorseful sigh.

"You're welcome, Ace. But we cannot have something like this happening again," Celestia warned. "You need to be in our best behavior if we want this experiment to work with flying colors so please promise me that you don't let your temper get the better of you."

Ace let out a sigh then shook his head in slight frustration before making eye contact to the principal. "I can't make any promises but I will do my best not to get impulsive next time."

Celestia gave him a look that reads mixed feelings of displeased but relief as well. While clearly not pleased with the answer she hoped to received but did let out a small smile knowing that he's cautious enough to be truthful and honest with his words rather than be impatient and straightforwardly make a hollow promise that Ace ultimately won't keep in the end.

"Okay, Ace. And I'll look into Sunset's friends situation." Celestia said.

"Thank you, cause I know I didn't take anything from anyone. I don't even know where Sunset or any of her friends dorm rooms. And even then I was gone the whole day yesterday." Ace explained.

Celestia nodded her head, "Alright. I'll look into that and I would ask the other students to get information to get more so I can prove your innocence. That shouldn't be a problem."

"That's good because I have absolutely nothing to hide," Ace added, "I know I don't need to say it but I just wanted to point that out there in case you need to ask me."

"Good, glad you're being honest and upfront to clear yourself," Celestia smiled. Just then the bell rang which meant fifth period has ended and it's now seventh period, "Ace, your free to go. Remember what we discussed."

With only a slight nod Ace got up and exited the principal office. He let out a sigh of relief that the meeting with the principal was over. Now normally he would have to go to his seventh period class but upon realizing that he has "special privileges" he doesn't have a seventh period class. For him he's done with school for today. Another reason why Ace let out a sigh of relief; He can go back to his dorm room or leave the campus to check up on Flora and Rapunzel as he promised he would visit them every day if given the chance to and initially he would chose the latter but because he was emotionally drained from how his day have gone by he decided to choose the former and retired to his dorm room for a few hours so he get some R&R.

With his mind made up, Ace made his way to the boys dorm room. He finally arrived there and not surprisingly find it empty due to the other boys being in class. For Ace this means that he don't have to worry anyone disturbing him for the next couple of hours which is perfect because boy is Ace tired. Not wanting to stall anything between him and his sleep Ace made his way towards his dorm room. He got his key and quickly entered his room and immediately he closed the door and jumped face first on his soft bed. After taking off his uniform blazer shirt and shoes Ace laid on his back finally fell asleep.

After a couple of hours passed the final bell rang ending school for the day and all the students hastily left the classrooms. Macintosh himself was heading towards his dorm room with a sigh on his face and for good reason; his seventh period class didn't go well as he hope it would be and all he wants to do is to go to his room and have a nice cup of his family apple cider and watch t.v.

He arrived at the boys dormitory before heading towards his dorm room, when he got there he took off his shoes and uniform blazer and laid down on his bed with a cup of apple cider in hand.

"Ahh, nothing like a good old R&R with t.v. and something to drink. I have a few hours before I head to the gym today. Ah outta make most of the time I have." Macintosh said before turning on the television.

Meanwhile with Flora and Rapunzel, the two twins are at home in the living room with former is reading in a book as usual while the latter watching t.v. singing along a song that was playing with it was starting to get on Flora's nerves.

"Rapunzel, can you please turn the t.v. down?" Flora asked.

"It's not even that loud!" Rapunzel point out.

"It is to me!" Flora fumed.

"Whatever, sis." Rapunzel roll her eyes and continue to watch ignoring her twin. Flora bit her lip and went back to reading and try to block out the loud t.v. but it was easier said than done. After only a minute and thirty seconds and Flora patience and threw the book on the ground in frustration.

"Rapunzel, turn the t.v. down!" Flora roared, "I'm not going to ask again!"

"No!" Rapunzel stood up.

That was it Flora violently grabbed the remote with Rapunzel grab the other end and now the two are doing a tug a war with the remote.

"Give me the remote!" Flora ordered.

"NO!" Rapunzel shouted.

The two girls wrestled each other for the remote control until both of them slipped their grip of it cause them to fall backward with the remote flying upwards until it crashed hard on the floor breaking it in the process with its batteries out.

"Look what you did Flora!" Rapunzel shouted in anger.

"Me? If you have just listen to me none of it wouldn't have happen!" Flora defended.

Rapunzel let out a huff before storming up her room leaving Flora fuming until she decided to turn off the t.v. and sat back down but not before picking up her book and resume reading.

"Ugh! Where is Ace?" Rapunzel sighed, "He hasn't called yet and that's very unlikely of him leaving us in the dark like this."

At Canterlot Academy, it was now nighttime and most of the students were in their rooms while there were a handful of people are in the cafe eating dinner. Others were inside the academy's gym where the students can go and work out to keep themselves fit and active. One certain boy is heading to the gym right now with a change of clothes and a wrapped towel on his neck. As he walked out of his dorm he noticed Ace coming out of his room wearing black shorts and black shirt and a towel on his right shoulder.

"Ahh, Ace, fancy you meeting here late this evening."

Ace turned and saw Macintosh. He smiled, "Hey there, big guy. I see that you're heading to the gym right?"

"Eeyup!" Macintosh replied, "And It seems that you're heading the same destination as I am." Ace nodded his head.

"You are correct its about time I begin to work out. After all, If I want to stay in Artemis good grace keeping up her training regime and give Rainbow Dash a run for her money I need to start and what better time is to start this week. Might as well start tonight."

"Ya know…" Macintosh scratched his head, "You don't have to be all serious in gym class. As long you meet the requirements you should be fine."

Ace let out a chuckle as the two boys begin walking, "Oh, I'm aware, Macintosh, but I enjoy making Rainbow Dash push herself. And come on let's be real here; us being competitive is fun very amusing and with some competition will bring some tension but satisfying events to see. With us we can make P.E. less boring and more fun."

Macintosh gave him a look before snickering in response, "Well, ah will admit seeing you and Rainbow Dash duking out is a bit fun to and humorous a bit and mah sister Applejack confessed that see you and Rainbow Dash made P.E. class a bit fun even."

"Ahh is that so, huh?" Ace laughed out loud, "Someone likes to see us being neck and neck."

"Eeyup!" Macintosh nodded his head.

The two boys finally got there and upon entering inside they saw Spike running on the treadmill and Shining Armor riding on the bicycle.

"Hey, you two." Ace was the first one to greet them.

Shining Armor turn his head and smiled while retaining his exercise pace up to where he wanted, "Hey there, Ace and Macintosh." Spike waved at the two.

"Hey, you guys! Huff, huff." Spike was drenched in sweat as he was feeling the burn on his legs.

"Hey, Spike, are you sure you'll be able to handle that?" Macintosh asked as he cocked an eyebrow.

Spike nodded his head with confidence, "Of course I can handle it! If I want to get taller I need to get in shape."

"Uh, Spike, I don't think that how it works…" Macintosh begin to speak before seeing Ace walking towards Spike, "Uh, Ace? What are you doing?"

A mischievous smirk appeared on his face that reads "You'll see." and before long Ace climbed on the machine and increased the speed of the treadmill much to Spike's dismay.

"Why did you increased the speed on the treadmill?!" Spike was forced to run faster to keep up lest he'll end up thrown off the treadmill.

"Hey, you said that you want to grow taller right?" Ace asked with a smile, "Well, you need you push yourself further shorty."

A tick mark appeared on Spike's forehead. "Don't call me short! Dear god my legs are going to fall off!"

Shining Armor and Macintosh were looking at the two each with their own dumbfounded look.

"Wow…. Ace, is something else…" Shining Armor spoke in shock.

"Yer tellin me…" Macintosh scratched his head. "At least he's more honest and upfront than Blueblood."

Shining Armor laughed, "That we can both agree upon!" Big Macintosh chuckled as well

"Ah think its time we go over there and save Spike from Ace's mischievous ways."

Shining Armor nodded his head. "Yeah we should."

As Big Macintosh head towards the other two boys Shining Armor smiled a bit, "So far Ace is not that bad… I think I can get used to this… if he doesn't ended up doing anything reckless."

Shining Armor joined his peers with a smile on his face looking forward this school semester have in store for them.

 _ **Sorry for the long wait, I had internet problems but I'm glad you guys understand. Next Chapter will be Ace spending time with the main six. See you then!**_


	5. The Mall (Part One)

It was now the weekend for Canterlot Academy which means for every student there was no classes, and with that in mind almost everyone on campus slept in all morning. There were however, a handful of them already up and planning for this warm Saturday. And there were a certain group who was up and boy are they having a bad morning.

"God dammit, Blueblood, what's that smell?!" Shining Armor bust through Blueblood's room with irritation.

"Hey! It's rude to barge into other people's room!" Blueblood sneered at Shining Armor for his rudeness.

"Shut it! I can't stand cologne that smells this strong!" Shining argued, "It's almost dreadful!"

"Pftt. You just don't have good taste in smelling good." Blueblood smirked.

"Please….!" Ace who have been up for the past half hour was standing in between the doorway, "The only thing you have taste is smelling like skunk."

Blueblood shot Ace an intimidating look, "How dare you! I don't smell like a skunk!"

Ace rolled his eyes, "I beg to differ, but you don't give a damn so I'll leave you alone."

Ace walked away with his right hand pinching his nose so he can't smell Blueblood's cologne. As he walked back to his room to relax he was called by Spike.

"Hey, Ace!" Spike ran towards him with a smile on his face.

Ace greeted the young teenager. "Hey, Spike, what's up?"

"Twilight and the girls are going to the mall for a bit. Shining Armor, Big Macintosh and myself are joining them," Spike replied, "You want to come with us?"

Ace thought for a moment before making a decision, " Sure why not? Anything to get away from the arrogant prick."

Spike smiled a bit. "Awesome! I'll let them know right now! And we'll leave at one in the afternoon."

Ace nodded his head, and went back to his room to to rest a bit. He entered his room, and as soon he jumped on his bed his cellphone rang. The stoic teenager checked the caller id and as soon as he saw who it was calling he answered the phone, "Hello, Rapunzel."

"Hi, big brother, how are you this morning?" Rapunzel spoke on the other end.

"I'm fine, Rapunzel," Ace smiled a bit, "How you two holding up?"

"We're holding up okay, Ace, but both of us wish you were at home with us." Rapunzel sighed.

"I know, but I'll try to make things up." Ace insisted.

"I know you will, big brother. What are you doing today?"

"I'm going to hangout with my new friends. They invited me go with them to the mall and I accepted their invitation since I have nothing better to do." Ace replied.

"Thats good!" Rapunzel squealed in delight, "I hope you have fun, big brother! I have to go now. I'll see you later! Hugs and kisses from me and Flora!"

"I love you too! Bye" Ace hung up the phone and let out a yawn. Still feeling tired, he decided to take a light nap as he was a bit tired from working at the gym very early in the morning along with Macintosh and Shining Armor. Ace closed his eyes and shortly fell asleep.

Hours went by fast and pretty soon it was now one o'clock in the afternoon. Twilight, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie were currently standing outside the school gates waiting for the boys who would be joining.

"I hope Ace didn't sleep in all morning." Fluttershy spoke in worry.

Don't worry, Shy," Twilight comforted her, "If Ace was sleeping all day Spike wouldn't have texted me of Ace wanting to go with us."

"I guess you're right." Fluttershy said.

Before long the girls saw Ace, Spike, Macintosh and Shining Armor coming their way to joined them. Spike waved at them. "Hey!"

"Hey, you guys!" Pinkie Pie smiled, "So glad you're joining us."

"Well, all of us wanted to be far away from that skirt chasing pervert one way or the other." Ace commented, causing everyone chucking while Rainbow Dash and Spike roared in laughter.

"Oh, my god! You never ceased to amuse me, Ace." Rainbow Dash smiled brightly.

With everyone present, the gang went to the bus stop since the mall was all the way downtown. They hopped on the bus sat and talked amongst themselves as the bus made their way towards downtown. It took roughly a half hour for the bus to finally arrive at downtown and upon getting off the bus they were greeted with a fantastic view of the beach, mall and the movie theater all crowded with people.

"Ahh, It's good to be back here." Applejack huff the clean air and smell the sea.

"I'll say," Spike smiled stretching his arms, "Man I'm so glad that it's the weekend!"

Ace gave the young boy a look, "Geez, it sounds like the whole week have been nothing but pure torture for you."

"That can't be say the same for you, Ace." Spike chuckled.

Ace blushed, "H-hey! I never asked for the much publicity at school! Sunset pushed me okay?"

"Ugh, I can't believe that vile woman would do that to you." Rarity grew angry.

"When I see her I'm going to kick her sorry ass." Rainbow Dash cracked her knuckles.

Ace sweat dropped at this. It's cool that at least there were some girls who didn't believe Sunset's claims, but he doesn't need all this attention nor the girls vouching for him as it make him feel inadequate of being independent.

"Girls, lets just put that crap behind us and go have fun alright?" This caused Shining Armor to smile patting his shoulder.

"Ace is right. Let's go and have fun."

Everyone cheered and the group decided to go to the shopping area with a smile on their faces. The gang decided to head to the mall with them decided to split up with the girls being together and boys being together.

*With the boys*

"Awesome!" Spike cheered happily, as they entered a video game store, "Now I hope they have the game I'm looking for."

"Spike, I'm not buying you anything." Shining Armor firmly spoke, causing his little brother to gasped in shock then it turn into despair.

"What?! Why?"

"Because I want to buy myself a game and money don't grow on trees!" Shining Armor stressed.

"Oh, come on!" Spike whined.

Ace couldn't help but to chuckled at this scene while Macintosh rolled his eyes, "It looks like Spike is broke again." Macintosh spoke.

"Again?" Ace emphasis the last word, "I'm guessing Spike has a terrible habit of spending money recklessly until he bleeds himself dry huh?"

"Eeyup," Macintosh nodded his head, "Are you gonna buy and game here?"

"Yes. I'm buying a rated M game." Ace replied.

This caused Macintosh to cock his eyebrow, "You do realized that that unless you have I.D., your personal I.D and not your school I.D. you won't be able to get M rated games."

Ace let out a smirk and got out his wallet and showed him his own personal I.D, "Like this?"

Macintosh eyes widened in shock, "H-how did you get one?!"

"I just decided to get one a bit early," Ace chuckled, "Come on you act like it's illegal for teenagers under the age of sixteen to get a personal I.D."

"Well, no…" Macintosh flustered a bit, "It's just ah just didn't imagine a lot of teens getting one so soon!"

Ace nodded his head in truth of Macintosh's words, "That's true for most people but I'm not like most people."

"Ah can see that now." Macintosh smiled.

Ace got the game he wanted and went up to the cashier. Thanks to having his personal I.D. on him he was allowed to purchase the game with little trouble much to the shock of Shining Armor and Spike. The boys decided to hang around a bit for a few before leaving the gaming shop, as they were scrolling around the boys talked amongst themselves.

"Arrrgggghhhhh!" Spike cried in frustration, "I can't believe I'm flat out broke!"

Shining Armor shook his head, "Blame yourself for splurging your money on food and magazines."

Spike lightly punched his older brother's shoulders while flustering, "H-hey I can't help it sometimes! Also don't say that out loud for everyone to here!"

Ace let out a chuckle, "Food and magazines that show off young girl's looks and cleavage. Not a bad choice, Spike."

"Oh shut up, Ace!" The young teenager's face went from pink to red, "I bet you're into that as well!"

Shining Armor smack his younger brother in the head, "Spike! Don't go accusing people of their personal interests like that! It would make others sees you like a creep."

It didn't take long for the two brother to argue leaving Ace and Macintosh to themselves watching along a few people passing by. Ace was the first to speak.

"So I'm guessing we should leave them as they be?"

"Eeyup!" Macintosh nodded, before turning his head and facing Ace, "So how's school life have been treating you thus far?"

Ace shrugged his shoulders in indifference, "It could have been better due that fiasco with Sunset and her goons. But other than that It's been…. okay for lack of a better word."

"That's good to know," Macintosh patted Ace's shoulders, "Ah hate seeing you in a similar situation that ah was attending Canterlot Academy last year."

"Oh, don't worry about me I can handle a bunch of…" Ace stopped upon hearing the last words he said about Macintosh himself was in a similar situation he is now. "Wait what? You've been in my situation before?"

Macintosh nodded his head once more, "Eeyup and it was a very unpleasant time for me to say the least."

"What did you do?" Ace asked.

"Ah… Ah can't say because Ahm still embarrassed about it," Macintosh flustered before sighting, "But anyway, if you ever need anything dealing with other girls get me or Shining Armor and we'll handle it."

Ace formed a small smile of appreciation, "Thank you, Macintosh."

"No thank you for being the polar opposite of Blueblood in every way!" Macintosh grinned, "Anyway why don't we stop Shining Armor and Spike arguing because they are getting a little crowd and I wanted to go somewhere real quick before we meet up the girls again for lunch."

Ace laughed before smiling. "Right behind you!"


	6. The Mall (Part Two)

**Hey guys I'm back with a new chapter! Enjoy!**

*Meanwhile with the girls*

"Twilight, can you be a dear and help me carried these outfit for me?" Rarity asked.

Twilight rolled her eyes. "Ugh, fine."

The girls were at a clothing store at Rarity's requests much to some of the girls dismay, particularly for Applejack, Twilight and Rainbow Dash very aware that their so called "fashion designer" friend has an unhealthy habit of buying too many clothes.

"Ugh…. Why did we all let Rarity have the first choice on where to go?" Rainbow Dash groaned in complete regret and impatience.

"Come on, Rainbow Dash, it's not like that you had any plans to do." Pinkie Pie said.

Rainbow Dash rolled her eyes, "Actually, I did have something planned! It was to get the new issue of Daring Do!"

"Plus Ah am getting a bit hungry here." Applejack added.

"And I need to get the bookstore as well!" Twilight agreed with Rainbow and Applejack.

After a half hour had passed, Rarity got enough clothes for the day and went to the cashier and paid for it much to the relief of her friends. They were finally making their way to the food court where the boys would be at. And sure enough they saw the boys sitting at a table while occupying themselves to pass the time. All four of them were playing blackjack.

"Alright... Next hand will decided this match." Shining Armor spoke, before showing his hand, "Boom! Two pairs!"

"Dang it!" Spike groaned in defeat.

"Dag nabbit!" Macintosh sighed in defeat.

"Ace, it's only you and me now," Shining Armor smirked as he facing Ace, "Come on! Show me what you got!"

Ace let out an evil smile on his face, "Well, if you must know what kind of hand do I have there you go." Ace showed his cards and much to everyone's shock Ace had a full house and a pair.

"What!? No!" Shining Armor's confident demeanor shattered in an instant.

"Look likes I win." Ace snapped his fingers in victory.

"Dammit!" Shining Armor cursed in defeat.

"Hey, look!" Spike pointed out, "The girls are back!"

The boys greeted the girls and with the gang finally here they decided to grab some grub. Pinkie Pie, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Macintosh, and Shining Armor were hungry for pizza for they decided to line up at the right side of the food court. Ace however, had a taste for Chinese food so he decided to go on the left side along with Twilight, Spike, Rainbow Dash and Rarity. Both parties had to wait a bit given the fact it was in the afternoon and lines do become crowded around that time. After they got what they ordered the gang sat together. As they ate lunch together Applejack begin to make small talk with Ace.

"So, Ace, how are ya holding up partner?"

Ace nodded his head. "I'm okay despite having to reserve my worries with Flora and Rapunzel taking care of themselves living at home."

"Oh? Those two girls are your younger sisters?" Applejack asked, as it caught the attention to some of the gang.

"Yeah, they are my younger sisters after all," Ace said, "But jeez they are rather dependent on me perhaps a bit too dependent."

"I hear you, darling," Rarity spoke. "My sister can't leave me alone sometimes."

"Easy for you to say, Rarity!" Applejack groaned. "Applebloom is a complete handful!"

Ace can't help but to look at the two dreadful girls, "I'm guessing that your younger siblings are driving you crazy, huh?"

"Very!" Both Rarity and Applejack shouted in union distressed much to the amusement of Ace.

"I see," Ace then noticed Fluttershy staring at him for some reason, as if she wanted to ask him something, "Yes, Fluttershy? Is there something you want to say?"

Fluttershy blushed as she shook her head. "No, Ace… um well… I bet your younger siblings gives you a hard time like Applejack and Rarity, huh?"

"To be honest, Flora and Rapunzel are no troublemakers," Ace replied, "Sure they do fight rather often, but never do anything out of place so they are mostly well behaved."

"Ah wish mah sister was like that." Applejack sighed, as she took a bit of her slice of pepperoni pizza.

Just then, Ace heard his cellphone go off and he got it out to see the caller I.d. on his cellphone. After seeing it who it was Ace answered the phone, "Hello?"

"Ace!" Flora cried in distress and panic, "It's an emergency!"

"Whoa, calm down, Flora, and tell me what's going on." Ace said.

"It's Rapunzel! She had a little accident…" Flora stuttered in embarrassment.

"What kind of accident are you talking about?" Ace asked confidently to take whatever issue that the twins are having to suffer through.

Flora took a nervous gulp before explaining what happened in full details. Upon hearing through the story everyone saw Ace's facial expression change frequently in quick succession; from shock, to disgust and then finally frustration as he shook his head.

"I see," Ace sighed before getting up, "Okay I want you to help Rapunzel until I get there."

"N-no way!" Flora objected, "I don't want to be near her right now especially after a little accident!"

"Flora…" Ace darkly warned her.

Hearing her brother's growing frustration at the end of the line caused the prodigy girl to sigh. "A-alright, Ace I'll comfort her the best way I can."

"Thank you, Flora, I'll be there asap." Ace said, before hanging up his phone and begin walking towards the exit with his lunch in hand much to the surprise of his friends.

"W-where are you going, Ace?" Pinkie Pie asked.

"I need to go home!" Ace replied, "My younger sister has suddenly fallen very ill!"

"Wait!" Twilight shouted, "Some of us will come with you!"

Ace initially didn't want anyone to come with him given the situation but he didn't had that time to argue or give reasons to object them from going with him, "Okay hurry up though! It's an emergency."

With no time to waste, Twilight, Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash, Applejack and Spike decided to go with Ace leaving the others behind. They managed to get back to the campus quicker than they thought due to the bus just arrived at the bust stop when Ace exited the mall. As they ran towards the campus Ace made a left turn. The gang followed him and it didn't take long for them to reach a roadblock in a form of traffic much to the dismay of most of the teens particularly Ace.

"You have to be kidding me?!" Twilight groaned.

"What do we do?" Fluttershy asked.

"Well, we have to wait…" Applejack sigh.

"You guys can wait!" Ace spoke in irritation, "I'm not! I've got a shortcut I can take!"

Ace sprinted the other direction with others decided to follow him. After a few moments of running they finally arrived at a river bank.

"This is the shortcut you take?!" Spike shouted, "All I see is a small riverbank!"

"My house is at the other side," Ace said, as he began to sprinting, "So I do what I usually do! Jump over it!"

"WHAT?!" All of Ace's friends shouted in disbelief that he won't make it but much to everyone's shock and surprise Ace managed to make it across while avoiding falling into the riverbank.

"See! Easy as pie! Come on!" Ace shouted. He was met however with a livid Twilight.

"Are you crazy, Ace?! We can't jump over this!"

"Fine have it your way!" Ace commented.

Twilight rolled her eyes before seeing Applejack and Rainbow Dash to give it a go at jumping over the riverbank. "Applejack and Rainbow Dash! What are you two doing?!"

Much to her surprise both Applejack and Rainbow Dash managed to make it across.

"Made it through!" Rainbow Dash commented with satisfaction.

Applejack cheered. "Yeehaw! Ah still got it!"

Left with little choice Spike, Twilight and Fluttershy jumped over the riverbank and all of three of them made it across. With everyone safe Ace and the gang resumed running. After a minute of running they reached to Ace's house. Upon entering inside the house they were met with a disarray living room.

"Whoa…." Was all Spike said at the condition of the living room is.

"Wait here, guys, I'll be right back." Ace ordered before went upstairs to check on the twins.

Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Applejack and Rainbow Dash sat on in the living room looking around.

"Wow, this ain't a bad place Ace lives in." Applejack admitted.

"Plus I can see Canterlot Academy from here!" Spike shouted out, as he saw the campus from where he was sitting.

"Oh, Spike is right." Fluttershy said as she too could see the campus from here as well.

"Ace lives not to far from school," Twilight said, "I'm rather shocked really."

Rainbow Dash nodded her head as well, "And here I thought he was a transfer student or something."

The gang continued to wait in the living room for a good half half before finally seeing Ace taking off his yellow plastic gloves giving off an impression to his friends that as if he just clean up a very messy accident.

"Ace, are you okay?" Fluttershy asked.

"Yeah I'm fine," Ace nodded before drying off the mop and put it up, "Sorry about that. My sister had a little accident if you will."

"Ahh.. it's alright, sugarcube." Applejack chuckled.

"Sugarcube? What's with the nickname all of a sudden?" Ace asked raising an eyebrow.

Applejack smiled a bit, "I called my friends sugarcube all of the time."

Ace shrugged in indifference, "Alright. So, with that taken care of do you want to go back to the mall and join the others I mean we still have time to do that."

Most of the gang nodded their heads turning down going back there.

"No, not really," Rainbow Dash replied, "Besides we had to run out here and we're all tired."

"Yeah!" Spike protested, "My feet feel like jelly now!"

"Also, I want to see more of your house," Fluttershy said, "It's really nice."

"What about the others?" Ace asked, haven't forgotten about Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Big Macintosh, Shining Armor.

"We can call them to come to your place." Twilight suggested.

"Don't they even know where my house is?" Ace asked, causing Twilight to face palmed.

"Dang it you're right!" Just then Applejack got an idea.

"How about we tell the others to come to the campus and all of us go there so that we can better together with Ace leading the way."

Ace smiled at this, "Good idea!" Twilight went on ahead and called them and while doing that Ace begin heading to the kitchen setting up some drinks for his guests and cleaning up the living room in the back.

"Okay, I called and told them to come back to the campus." Twilight informed.

"Good let's go everyone." Everyone got ready and went towards the door until they saw Fluttershy, Rainbow Dash and Spike still resting having move an inch.

"Uh, guys, come on." Twilight said.

"I'm tired…." Spike whined, "I want to lay down here."

"I second that!" Rainbow Dash agreed, slouching on her seat to get comfortable.

"Um, I'm kinda tired as well." Fluttershy added.

"Oh, come on you three!" Twilight argued, "This won't take long!"

Ace put his hand on Twilight's shoulder, "Twilight, let them. I really don't mind them resting."

"Are you sure, sugarcube?" Applejack asked. Ace nodded his head.

"Oh, yeah I'm sure," Ace said, as he and his friends following out the door, "We'll be right back."

Fluttershy nodded her head, as Ace, Applejack and Twilight left the house leaving her, Rainbow Dash and Spike alone resting.

"Ahh this is relaxing." Spike spoke as he yawned his eyes widened upon seeing between Fluttershy's legs and her skirt caught a glimpse of her panties which it was forest evergreen colored with purple butterflies. He was doing his best to contain his nosebleed and his blood which is easier said than done.

Rainbow Dash saw this and smirked. She knew that Spike has a thing for girls and the undergarments they wear and she always one of the earliest people to find out.

"Spike, you sly dog…" Rainbow Dash smug.

After a half and hour waiting Ace and the rest of the gang arrived at the house and everyone hang out in the living room enjoying a lot of laughs and enjoyable t.v. shows. It didn't take long for it becoming a little dark outside.

"Wow… you have a very nice house darling." Rarity spoke with much grace in her voice.

"We need to come here often!" Pinkie Pie shouted.

"Now, Pinkie Pie, we can't just come as much as you like too without letting Ace know." Twilight said.

Shining Armor was on the balcony staring at the site of the whole neighborhood and then Canterlot Academy, "Wow… I can't believe you live in a place like this Ace."

Ace shrugged his shoulders, "Meh, I've seen much bigger house than the one we live in."

"Still this is a very pleasant view to behold, Ace." Shining Armor said still enjoying the view.

"Eeyup!" Mantinosh agreed, as he is also getting the nice view of the city.

Twilight let out a yawn, "It's getting late here. We should head back to campus."

"You're right," Ace sighed, knowing what awaits him and the boys at the campus before realizing it's the weekend, "You guys can go ahead back to the campus. I'm staying here for the night."

"Are you sure you can stay here?" Pinkie Pie asked.

Rarity nodded her head, "Won't you get in trouble with the principal?"

"I should be fine," Ace said, "Even though Principal Celestia said that I should be back at the campus before bedtime but since it's the weekend that rule don't apply."

"Oh, you are right, Ace!" Rarity remembered the principal saying that on the weekends the students have more freedom regarding with the campus rules.

"Besides with one of my sister is now under the weather someone would need to look after her." Ace added.

"Aww.. ah hope yer sister gets well." Applejack said with sympathy.

"Thanks," Ace smiled before following them out the door waving his new friends goodbye, "See you guys tomorrow!"

Twilight and her friends waved at Ace before disappearing in the neighborhood. With his friends gone Ace closed the door decided to head upstairs. But before he do that Ace turned off the t.v. in the back living room and closed and lock the balcony door. He went upstairs to check up the twins. He opened the door and find Rapunzel laying on her bed calmly watching t.v. Her eyes and nose were a bit red due to be sick and was coughing up a storm.

Upon seeing her brother Rapunzel smiled a bit, "Hey, big brother."

"Hey there, Rapunzel, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, big brother." Rapunzel replied, trying to be optimistic through her sickness.

"Try to push yourself, Rapunzel." Ace warned as he grew concern for her.

"Alright," Rapunzel let out a yawn, "I'm tired."

Ace nodded his head, "Alright, I'll let you sleep. Sleep well."

Rapunzel nodded her head and Ace exited her room leaving her alone to rest. Before heading to his own room he decided to go to Flora's room to check up on her. Upon entering her room there was his sister watching a documentary.

"Hey, Flora."Ace casually greeted.

Flora turned her head, "Hey, Ace, what are you still doing here? Should you be heading back to the campus?"

"I was going to but It's much better staying here," Ace said, "Besides it's the weekend."

As much as Flora try to remain stoic a hint of happiness was in her voice, "That's good to know."

"I'll be in my room if you need me. Good night, Flora." Ace said.

"Night, Ace," Flora replied, as she watched her older brother leave her bedroom, "Sigh… I'm glad your back, Ace..."

Ace arrived at his room and immediately laid down on his bed and turned on the t.v. relaxing.

"Ahhhhh…. Man it feels good and refreshing to be back home." Ace smiled, as he slowly took off his shoes.

Ace begin to think about today hanging out with his new friends. It's been a good while hanging out with friends especially last year where he used to hang out with his best friends Soarin and Spitfire. But after a painful incident happened between them left their strong friendship in tatters. Afterwards he haven't seen them since but despite that he always thought about his two best friends.

"Sigh… I hope you two are okay." Was all that Ace said, before he slowly passed out from exhaustion.

 **Sorry for the long wait, A few issues kept me occupied but I will get back on track. See you soon and next chapter will be a bit more... tension.**


End file.
